When You wish Upon A Hanyou
by lmgurl92
Summary: when Kagome wishes upon a Hanyou's Newmoon, her life changes for the worse. InuxKag
1. When You Wish Upon A Hanyou

**When You Wish upon a Hanyou: Inuyasha and Kagome don't get along at all, at best there friends with extreme benefits. They've known each other since they were practically babies, but the only thing the years have brought are an amazing acting career for Inuyasha, and an unnoticed talent on Kagome's part. She seems stuck, not knowing what to do she wishes on an unusual star on Inuyasha's new moon to change places, and when she wakes up she finds things a bit unusual.**

**Chapter 1: When you wish upon a Hanyou**

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Truth or dare?" Sango asked I looked around at the group of people. I rolled my eyes ignoring her, and looking back down at my text book. "Come on…" Sango pleaded, I looked up closing my text book. I was beyond mad. I remembered only agreeing to go to this party if I could perform with my band, but of course the ass hole could never keep a promise. I looked around the crowded room; it was filled with famous people. The ones sitting in the middle of the room, I recognized them from somewhere on TV. Except for Sango, I knew her she was my best friend and a party animal.

I put my book down. I couldn't believe she wasn't actually as mad as I was. I looked from her to the only person I knew _very_ well. I knew him almost all my life since I was two. Though he was an award winning actor, he sat near some girl. I rolled my eyes he was a liar. "I'm not playing Sango." I spelled out making the room boo… I rolled my eyes, "I only came to sing, but some people are liars." I said looking towards him, he gave me a tired look and I got up from the circle all together.

"We'll perform afterwards." Sango said, and I turned to look at her. She had a pleading look on her face. She really wanted me to stay in the circle and continue playing truth or dare. I bit my lip I didn't want to let her down, but I could have been studying. I had a Chemistry test Monday.

"I don't know…" I said "Truth…" Sango smiled her hand on the bottle, but the room filled of superficial people began booing. I looked around annoyed.

"I'm sorry this is dare, and dare." InuYasha said making the room explode in laughter. I narrowed my eyes sticking my middle finger out.

"Kiss my ass Inuyasha." I said, making the room 'ooo' I felt like I was in a damn sit-com. Did these people have a reaction to everything I said?

"My pleasure…" He said, with that brilliant smile of his. Making the people howl an elongated 'ooo' as if to indicate something when There was defiantly nothing.

"Okay dare… whatever" I said the room started to cheer, and I sat back down putting my text book back in my lap. Sango smiled everyone looked at her as she thought. I waited for her to say something. After this was done I was leaving. I was going back to my car and studying like I should have been doing this whole time.

"Okay…" She began smiling wildly. "Kagome… I want you to have sex with someone in this room." She said and everyone started to cheer. I dropped my book, and my mouth opened ridiculously wide, no way was I going to do that, this was a joke. "In front of everyone…" She finished the celebrities went wild. With 'oooo's and awe's I looked up at my best friend. How could she do this? I was beyond shock I was about to interfere.

"Let me spin the bottle…" Inuyasha said, and my breath hitched. Me and Inuyasha had a very weird relation. I knew almost all his secrets and he knew mine. I would consider him a friend if not every second he had something rude to say. Or wanted to get into my pants. My dad and his dad our best friends, and his mom and mine might as well be sisters. I absolutely hated it, because at school everyone referred to me as the 'girl who knows Inuyasha Takashi.' Too bad I knew him before he became this ridiculous famous actor who took advantage of everyone and everything. He had a very sly smile on his face. He spared me a look, before putting the bottle in his hand. I waited for him to spin, but he never did. Instead he pointed the bottle towards him.

"Oh look at that…" He said, and I grabbed my text book and stood up quickly. The room was screaming ridiculously as I all but sped out of the circle. I squeezed myself through the people my heart beating. I tried to get to the front door. I knew he was behind me though. Call it my Inuyasha intuition. I knew how his twisted mind worked. As I left the crowded dark room I started to run. I pushed my hand through my back pocket fishing for keys. I came to the front door, I put a hand to the door knob, and as soon as I did I pulled the door open. I was trying to make my hasty escape when the door slammed close. My heart began to pound as I followed the strong tanned arm to his face.

"Don't tell me you were planning to leave my party." He said smiling cunningly. I felt the overwhelming urge to just punch him in the balls.

"Okay that wasn't fair. You didn't even spin the bottle." I said looking up at him. My heart picked up again. I always became excited when I actually looked at him. He was extremely gorgeous. I always thought that was the only reason he became discovered, but he happened to actually be a good actor.

He smiled perfectly and I looked away. "It's my party." He said "I do whatever the hell I want."

"InuYasha… forget it I'm not having sex with you in front of everyone." I said I ducked under his arm. Trying to think of other exits, I could go out the back where the pools were, but there were so much people there.

"Okay we can do it up stairs." He said smiling, and my eyes became wide. I wasn't going to do it up there either. I knew he'd catch up no matter where I went. I spared him a look, and I was surprised to not see a stupid arrogant smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes. That was a warning; he wanted to tell me something. Why did he go through so much trouble?

"Okay…" I said, and everyone who had at this point followed us. were very pleased to hear I had given in. He walked slowly away from the front door. Trying to get upstairs, I followed him towards the elevators. Slowly Sango was standing watching, I mouthed 'fuck you' and she gave an apologetic smile. I rolled my eyes looking at Inuyasha's feet as he walked.

I looked around the messy house shaking my head; his parents were going to kill him. People followed me to the elevators, pressing the 'up' button; he let me in the open doors first. I eyed him as he walked in too. I watched the people whisper among themselves till the door closed and I turned towards him. "Okay so what's up?" I asked. He shrugged, I hate when he acted as if things weren't a big deal. They usually turned out to be a huge deal. "If you don't tell me I'm leaving." I said looking away from him.

"I forgot…" He trailed off, and I didn't know what to make from that. He rolled his eyes as if it was a hassle to talk. I looked up at him and he looked down towards me not pleased. "Tonight's the night…" He whispered, and my first reaction was, okay so what, then it dawned on me.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE A PARTY!?" I screamed, his eyes widened and he put a hand to my mouth.

"Sssh…" He said putting a hand to my lips. "I just need you to pretend to you know, keep me company so they don't know I'm actually hiding." I shook my head shocked. I didn't know how he always got himself in these situations. Of course I would do it. Then later people would call me the 'Inuyasha Takashi's whore.' But he didn't care; he only cared about one person.

"You are such a dumb ass." I said looking away from him as the doors open. He sighed as he stepped out, I did as well. We walked the long hallway quietly till we got to his room. He unlocked the door, and I walked in after him. His room was huge he locked the door behind us.

He didn't say anything at first, "Okay, we can still fuck." He said while slipping out of his shoes. I laughed what a dumbass. He had to be kidding; I looked towards the clock at his bed side. He'd change soon; he seemed so much nicer after the change.

"Not if you were the last guy on the planet." I lied he rolled his eyes. He was walking towards me, and I sighed looking up at the domed ceiling. I knew what he'd do. He'd try to talk me into it, over and over. I'd say no, and he'll take it as a 'maybe.' Than soon or later once his eyes changed into a chocolate brown, I'd probably give in. It happened when we were 15, and again when we were 17." It even happened when he didn't change, which made me feel like a whore, because he didn't even ask nicely.

"Come on…." He said, and I looked down his eyes were still a gorgeous gold. I shook my head, and he actually walked away, and gave up. I stared at him shocked.

"So you're just going to give up like that?" I asked, he yawned nodding a 'yes.' "Why…" I asked he only shrugged before sitting on his bed and slamming down on it. I got off his dresser to walk towards him. I didn't want to admit it, but I actually wanted to… you know do it with him. I always wanted to, but he had to kiss my ass first.

"I'm pretty tiered." He said, and I rolled my eyes. He so was not tiered. I thought, and I walked away from him. I didn't wamt to admit that my ego was a bit bruised.

"I don't even know why I'm up here with you." I said, and he didn't answer back. "You're an ass; you promised my band we'd perform if I came, you lied." I said, and I saw him shrug it off. "You know this whole fame thing is really fucking you up." I said, and at this he sat up.

"Okay, and that's why I'm trying to save you from it." He said and I shook my head; he was so not trying to save me from shit. Inuyasha only thought of one person.

"That's a lot of bull shit…. You only care about yourself." I said to him, I was planning to just walk out, but I couldn't bring myself too. I couldn't out his secret. "Everything is just so easy… right?" I said going back to his desk and sitting back down.

He stood up, but I looked away from him. "You think my life's easy. My life fucking sucks and I don't only care about myself…. You don't want what I have." He said I got up from my spot walking towards his balcony. He watched me leave, when he realized where I was going. He laid back down on his bed. It was just like him to not care enough to see what was wrong with me.

I didn't care; he just wanted to be the one to have both our families' attention. I had talent too, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was parade around gorgeously and have charming interviews. Whisk me off my feet for a night, and then move on to another girl. I didn't even care about that, I opened the door to his balcony. 'Why was I helping him? I asked myself, but I was afraid of the answer. I looked up into the sky, a ridiculously starry night. I was actually shocked when I looked up.

It was extremely cloudy which told me why he was delayed at changing. The night looked magical, and I suddenly forgot all of my problems. The clouds moved away showing a moonless night, I knew he had probably already changed. Maybe now, I could explain to him why I just wanted a shot to be like him. To be famous for my talent, to be recognized, he would never understand as a hanyou, but maybe as a human…. I rolled my eyes as if talking to Inuyasha about my problems would fix them. I looked up at the sky, and I was shocked to see a shooting star take over the spot the moon should have been. I smiled it reminded me of when I was a kid. "I wish to be just like Inuyasha…." I whispered giggling a bit. I remember doing that all the time as a kid, I heard the door open, and I turned to see Inuyasha walk in.

I wasn't angry anymore, and smiled at the human him. His hair was now black his eyes a beautiful brown. "What are you laughing about?" He asked I smiled shrugging; he walked near the balcony, and looked down backing up. "Paparazzi…" He muttered, and I looked down noticing them too. I turned away hesitantly I wanted to stay out here. He grabbed my hand leading me back inside. I looked at his hand and up at him.

"You think just because you're human I'll just melt in your arms…" I said, and he didn't say anything. He closed the balcony door pushing the curtains closed. I liked him better as a half demon; it was just easier to communicate with him as a human. "Tell you what…" I said and he turned to face me. I smiled looking at my feet, he had that face. The one I couldn't resist…

"What….?" He asked he put his arms around my waist, and I melted. Okay so he was right…

"You get us a gig, and I'll have sex with you…" I said smiling, he dropped his arms away from me walking towards the bed.

"I'm not getting you a gig…" He said, and I frowned even as a human he was being so unreasonable. He sat on the bed staring towards me. I looked away because I knew I was bought. I walked towards him. I sat near him on the bed. I didn't say anything, and I knew he'd make the first move. What was up with me, the more I had sex with him, the more awkward are relationship got, but I guess I didn't care.

He turned facing me; his arms slowly went around my waist, making my heart speed up. He smiled up at me, such a smug look, it reminded me of the old him, it made me smile. I put my arms around his shoulders, and he slowly laid me down on his bed….

**Please review I just thought about it and I had to put it out.**


	2. Be careful what you wish for

**A/N hey guys i just wanted to put two chapter of WYWUH up. Oh and the abbreveation is When You Wish Upon A Hanyo, just incase you were confused.**

**disclaimer: i don't own inuYasha**

**Chapter2: Be careful what you wish for….**

-

-

-

-

My heart started to race as he kissed me slowly. I closed my eyes; I felt his hand on the flat of my stomach. It continued to go down, lower, lower till I felt it touch my core. I opened my mouth to moan, but words didn't escape. "If you like that, you're going to love this." He said and I opened my eyes smiling up at him. He was still a human, but I could tell by the shiny tint of his hair. He'd be changing soon. He slowly moved his left leg around me. I felt his hard touch my hip and I felt myself dampen in between my legs. He positioned himself on top of my body, and my blood ran cold. I bit my lip as I got ready for him to enter me again. I felt damp kisses on my neck; he trailed them upwards till he got to my chin. His kisses felt amazing. I could hardly breathe. He slowly brought them up the side of my jaw, as his lips touchec mine. I felt him enter me. My body heaved upwards my eyes shot open. I couldn't help the moan that loudly escaped my lips, my stomach became very warm. My eyes shut tightly as I felt him move in and out, faster and faster. His lips never left mine, and I tried to kiss him back, but every time I did I'd fight a moan. I became very light headed. All I could do was feel; my body tensed up at each stroke heating me up…

He lowered his head down my neck. I smiled as he came closer to my breast. I felt them harden at the thought of his lips on them. He whispered something in my ear, "I need…"  
I couldn't comprehend the rest. My eyes flew open, and his kisses became rougher. His eyes were shifting. First a dark chocolate to a striking gold, my breath hitched. I tried to suck in air, but I couldn't. I closed my eyes, and I felt as if I was drifting. I saw different colors. Flashing lights, a shining dark moon, golden eyes. Tears, I couldn't make out any of it.

I felt everything begin to heat up in my stomach, I became so wet, and I knew I was coming, I was drifting. My mind went empty, and I felt him pound in and out faster, faster, each thrust bringing tears of pleasure to my eyes. I felt my nails pierce his back. He didn't seem to mind my scratching. I moaned as I felt my stomach tighten. I started to shake feeling the clenching of my stomach. I took deep breaths, He propelled one last time harshly, and I cried out. I felt a rapid flow escape me, my inner thighs became very wet…

"You always come too early." I heard him whisper, and I slapped him gently on his bicep. All my energy consumed. I laid myself down on his pillow, and I felt him adjust himself. I moaned as I felt him leave me. All the warmth was gone, and I felt a small breeze take his place. The bed moved a bit, and he slowly moved himself near me. Lying next to me, my eyes were closed and I was in no mood to talk. "I'm good right?" He asked cockily I didn't have to turn around to know he had a smug smirk on his face.

I flapped my hand in the air wanting him to shut up. Of course he was good, he was amazing, but he didn't have to ruin it with his humongous ego. I turned my body so I was facing the other way. I needed to sleep. I didn't sleep at all last night. "I have an interview today." He said, and I moaned trying to get him to shut up. I weakly pulled the covers up over myself. "Do you want to go?" He asked, and I opened my eyes rolling them.

"You wish…" I said weakly, I felt his arms drape over my body; I shut my eyes biting my lip to stop the moan. "InuYasha… can I sleep?" I asked very annoyed, but in reality I wasn't. I was actually in the mood again.

I heard him laugh, and I wanted to see his face, but I thought against it. "You're like the biggest bitch; I don't know why I fuck you." He said, and I felt him move. I was hoping he wouldn't leave the bed. I didn't know why I just hoped he didn't. "There are plenty of other girls I could fuck, but I just keep coming back to you… why, I don't know…" He mumbled I didn't know if he wanted me to hear him or if he was just speaking to himself. Either way for some reason my feelings were a tad hurt. I bit down on my lip.

"I can't go to your interview anyway I have a Chemistry test Monday, like you even care." I said I felt the bed move, and I knew he climbed off of it. "All you ever do during those stupid interviews is answer pointless questions and get all of the attention. If I wanted to see that. I'd just stay home." I said he still didn't say anything, and I rolled my eyes. "It's just like you to just give up."

"I'm not giving up. I just don't give a fuck what you have to say." He said, and I rolled my eyes. I started getting up from my spot on his bed. "I'm sick of your constant complaining… I just asked a simple question."

"You know what." I said pulling the covers off myself. I thought against it when I realized how naked I was, but I didn't care. I got up "I'm leaving…" I said. I grabbed some articles of clothing, going to pull them on. He watched me like the little pervert he was. "And you won't have to ever worry about my complaining ass, because I'm never going to fuck you again." I lied, of course I would at some point. I always did, but for now I meant what I said.

"Oh I'm so sad…" He said sarcastically. He was shirtless near the balcony buckling on a black belt "As if I can't get a trillion other girls." He added on. I watched him; his chest was so tanned and toned. I wondered if I was making the wrong decision. I closed my eyes shaking my head. Of course I was a total jerk, no matter how gorgeous he was. The sun was coming up behind him, it looked amazing it reminded me of that petty wish I made last night.

He waited for me to complete our argument, but I couldn't I stared off towards the shifting morning. With every second Inuyasha's hair became thicker, the silver more pronounce. His eyes became fuller making the gold seem to glow. He didn't know any of this, he had no idea how gorgeous he was getting. I only spared him a brief look as he turned his back. Searching for a shirt, I passed him walking towards the glass. I was almost drawn to the rising sun. It was as if it called to me. "Yeah well I'm glad you're giving up…" He said, I felt my concentration break, and I moaned ssshhh's so he'd hush up. Each ray from the sun seemed significant in its own right. I felt him turn around; he was buttoning a collared shirt and staring at me. "What's your problem?" He asked but I had tuned everything out but the golden horizon.

I walked towards the balcony pushing the curtains apart fully. The sun shined in, and I stared at it. 'With new day came's new promise…' someone whispered in my ear I turned to glance at Inuyasha. He was talking animatedly about something. I could tell concerning me, but it was as if he was on mute. I couldn't hear anything, he smiled towards me as if wanting me to answer, but I didn't know the question. I knew it was probably something cocky and idiotic on his part, but I just turned away from him staring outside. I opened the door planning to walk out, but as I did a strong wind came through.

The door swung open and I watched as my hair began to sway. I didn't think anything of it, I tried closing the door, but it was much too strong. Soon things began to lift up; the wind began to carry articles of clothing, lamps, and shoes. I screamed putting a hand to my mouth. I turned to Inuyasha, but he only stood there with that smug look on his face. I watched his sheets fly off his bed and out through the balcony I tried to pull them, but it didn't work. I walked towards him… "INUYASHA!" I screamed trying to grab a swaying book, hoping to catch it. The wind took it too. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HELP?" I screamed, but he just froze in his spot. I pushed him, and that's when I realized how stiff he was. It was as if time halted. I ran towards the other half of the room as the wind picked up. I grabbed my cell phone, but the time was stuck at 5:30 the time the sun came up this morning. There was no dial tone, I frantically tried pressing the talk button again, but it didn't work, soon my pone left my hands being pulled by the wind. The gust became stronger Inuyasha's bed began to shift towards the balcony. The humongous king size mattress flew off. I didn't know what to do at this point. All the doors began to open, and close rapidly, and I felt as if soon I'd be carried away.

There was nowhere to hide where the gust couldn't find you. Even his dressers began to move towards the wind. I wanted to run downstairs, but I didn't want to leave Inuyasha up here. The way he was made my stomach clench. What was going on, I ran towards his door, and I was surprised to see every window in the house was opened. The wind slavishly pulling furniture through it, I turned to look back towards Inuyasha. His room at this point had no furniture; it was like a waste land.

I started to see his body shift towards the wind, and my heart began to pick up. "NO...NO... NO!" I screamed running towards him. He stayed in the same pose he was. Standing tall, cocky smile half buttoned shit, I pulled his stiff arm with all my might; trying to grab him from the swaying winds. "COME ON InuYasha!" I screamed over the howling winds hoping he'd unfreeze but no such luck. "WAKE UP!!!" I screamed trying to get him to become conscious he didn't, his body went closer and closer to the balcony. I felt hot tears filling my eyes as I realized I would never be strong enough. I still pulled with all my strength… "WAKE UP" "WAKE UP" I chanted over and over again. My heart sunk the closer he got to the opened the door. My breath went shallow as we pulled closer towards the wind, my tears fell out uncontrollably, and I couldn't stop the sobbing… "WAKE UP!" The door to his room shut, the closets shut the bathroom door shut. I looked around, and as I did a book came flying hitting me square in the face.

I blacked out, but before I closed my eyes. I saw Inuyasha fly out into the wind.

"Wake up… Wake up…" I heard a woman say. "Wake up…"

I nodded agreeing with her. 'Wake up Inuyasha, why won't you wake up?"I said

"What… no Kagome you need to wake up." The girl said. I looked up to see chocolate brown eyes. I recognized her. My eyes flew open. She gave me the weirdest look, and I sat up slowly. "That must have been quite a dream… but it's over now time to rock." She said I looked at her as if she was crazy.

She always said that when we had a show. I didn't remember any gigs. We haven't performed in over a month. "What are you talking about Sango?" I asked sitting up in my seat. She threw me the snobbish look.

"Don't go diva crazy on me." She snapped her voice dripping with attitude and sarcasm. I threw her a look. She was acting like a total bitch. I was about to say something when I noticed her apparel. She was dressed in a leather mini skirt and a bright red tang top with boots that stretched up her knees. Her hair looked professionally curled, and her makeup was particularly heavy. She threw me a look, as if to say we weren't friends and walked off.

I sat up getting up from my seat. Something was really fucked up. I looked down; I was wearing leather pants that were shaped to the skinny variety. I wore skinny black stilettos and a naval shirt. My shirt looked to be stylishly torn it read in big letters. 'ASK' ask I thought, what the hell was a 'ASK'. I watched as a girl with dark red hair walked in the room. Her hair was in two high thick pigtails.

"Ayame…" I screamed trying to get to her. She was on the phone, and she looked me up and down. She wore leather shorts, and her shirt was purple it read 'ASK' as well.

"Hold on…" She said to whoever she was talking to on the phone. "What…" She snapped, and I backed up at the tone of her voice. "We perform in five minutes don't be late…" She said, and she pushed by me. I turned to watch her leave. She walked towards a stand of tables. They held bottled water, and fruit. She put a strawberry in her mouth, and began laughing uncontrollably. What the hell was going on? Why was everyone so snippy and bitchy today? I sat back hard on the couch; pushing a hand through my hair. It was a wavy curly mess. I pushed both hands through it. Hoping to tame it, 'what the hell,' it looked like someone over sprayed my shit. I wanted to look in the mirror. I got up looking for a bathroom.

"We don't have time for that…" A man I recognized very well from behind me hissed. I turned around to see him. My heart began picking up, maybe he knew what was going on. Myoga stood in front of me shorter and fatter than ever. I tried making out his appearance, why was he so much fatter, just yesterday he came over Inuyasha's house to fix his schedule for the week. He was normally short, and he wasn't all that fat."Your performance is in two minutes." He said in a crabby tone.

"What am I performing?" I asked beyond confused. Myoga was InuYasa's agent why was he with me.

"_Murder_ and _Killing is Sacrifice_" He said, and I stopped. This was a joke. I laughed.

'_Murder'_ was one of Inuyasha's first movies; _'Killing is Sacrifice'_ was one of his hit moves. I got it; it was a joke, they were pulling my leg. "HA you guys are good, where's InuYasha?" I asked "He can come out now. I totally get the joke." I said and Myoga gave me the weirdest look. My stomach flipped he looked very serious. "I don't know any songs like that…." I said trailing off.

He laughed bitterly now. "Now you're pulling my leg." He said and Ayame walked past me making sure to shove me while she walked. I looked past Myoga to her, what was going on with my closest friends. "Come…" He said grabbing what little he could grab from my leather tights. He pulled me where Ayame was. I was trying to explain to him what had happened. With the wind, and the party, but he just nodded as if he didn't care. I've never seen him so bitter in my life.

He kept pulling me until I was in a shining bright room. I had to raise my hand to block the light. As I walked in the lights suddenly dimmed, and I heard cheering. I was on a stage, I knew this TV show, I was on '_Celeb life_,' A talk show which allowed there singers to perform after their interviews. I remembered InuYasha had an interview here today. He asked me to come…

The audiences were hard to make out, and Myoga had long time left my side. I didn't know what to do I stumbled. "LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN PUT YOUR HANDS TOGHETHER FOR ASK!" An announcer said, and a spot light shined on me. I looked back my heart pumping faster and faster. I could see Sango a guitar strapped to her. Ayame was sitting behind drums. What was going on? I had no idea. The words ASK were behind us in huge letters. What the fuck was ASK my band with Sango and Ayame is called 'The Raw Unpackaged Explosion,' TRUE for short. I didn't know what the fuck an ASK was. Sango gave me a nasty look, and Ayame rolled her eyes.

I turned away from them not knowing what to do. I didn't know any of the songs. I turned forward, 'where was my guitar?' Sango always performed with a bass guitar and me with an actual electric. I turned forward to see a microphone; the audience were chanting _'ASK. ASK.'_ I looked up at them. "Hi…" I said in a whisper, I heard the word 'bitch' come from Sango or Ayame. I turned; Sango marched with her stilettos to the microphone.

"HEY THAT'S AYAME!" Sango screamed Ayame hit her drum sticks together and the audience went crazy. "I'M SANGO…" She continued with a short strum of her guitar, the cheering was even louder. "AND THIS IS KAGOME…" She said and the impact of the yelling was so harsh I had to hold my ears. Sango rolled her eyes at the outcome of my name. "AND WHERE ASK SINGING 'MURDER'" the crowd went ballistic, and Sango moved away from the microphone. I heard the guitar start up and the drums afterwards. My stomach felt queasy. I didn't know the words to the song.

I felt like throwing up, the guitar kept going, and I turned to look at Sango. She shot me a look, as if it was my cue. The audience started to chant something.

"_The thought of seeing you is murder"_

"_The thought of holding you is murder"_

They chanted I listened to the words. This song was fucking horrible. 'TRUE' did not sing songs like that. We were all about indie; this was a lot of pop rock metal shit. I turned to look back at Sango, and she rolled her eyes.

"Can you stop looking at me, and sing…" She hissed walking towards me. I turned to face the microphone, looking at the audience, the host. The lights the camera, I felt a bit nauseated I ran off stage, the music died down and the audience began to _boo_.

-

-

-

-

**Okay i just wanted to get a quick chapter up, hope you liked it**.


	3. Freaky Sunday

**A/N Sorry for the wait, I feel really bad, and the fact i wrote such a short chapter... You should just kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own squat.**

**Chapter3: Freaky Sunday**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

InuYasha's POV

"Wake up…." She said for the tenth time. I pushed a hand in the air telling her to leave me alone. I had a massive head ache. I wasn't waking up anytime soon. "Inuyasha if you don't wake up right now, I'm telling your dad." The woman yelled. Something clicked, that was my mom, which meant she was home from vacation, which meant my parents were here which meant I was screwed.

I sat up. I was lying on the floor. "Mom…" I said she gave me a look. I didn't quite recognize the room I was in… I had to adjust my eyes. In her arms was my little brother. He was twelve years old so I found this unnecessary.

"Wake up you have a Chemistry test Monday." She said I gave her a funny look. I didn't have a test, I've been home schooled since fifth grade. I laughed thinking she was joking. I graduated from high school two years ago, I was 21 what the hell was she talking about.

She didn't say anything she just kept staring at me. "Inuyasha get Up!" She shouted leaning forward putting Shippo down. He ran out of the room in a skip. I watched him, realizing that I was in Kagome's room. "I'm going to go down to the Higurashi house; Kagome just embarrassed herself on _Celeb life_."

Celeb life, I thought, shit. I had an interview on that talk show this morning.  
I got up from the floor. I didn't quite understand how I got up here. Maybe I had sex with Kagome, and…

"Me and Shippo are going to go make her some soup," she said watching me as I got up, "do you wanna come, help cheer her up?" She asked I gave her a perplexed look.

"Hell no I have an interview." I said I was half way dressed. I began trying to fix myself so I could run back to my house.

"Excuse me…" My mom snapped. I didn't know what to say. She rarely disciplined me; I had to ignore this though. I wasn't wearing what I swore I had put on. Instead I had on a normal stripped T- shirt and jeans. "Put your shoes on we're going." She said leaving the room completely. I was shocked, she didn't say anything about me being in Kagome's room, which was looking unusual all of a sudden. I narrowed my eyes... Wait what did she mean about going to Kagome's house, weren't we already there.

Speaking about Kagome's room it was unusually plain; the walls were no longer a light shade of lavender. Her stuff animals weren't lining the walls, and where was her electric guitar? The one I gave to her when she was ten… I got it signed by her favorite band… who ever that was at the time. I walked around the room lost for words to say. Everything was so different. The front door opened, and I looked down.

A small short red headed boy walked in a grin on his adorable face. I smiled at him my little brother looked up; he'd probably tell me what was going on… "Where's Kagome…" I asked he closed the door behind him.

"Mom say's to put your shoes on… now…" He snapped, and I narrowed my eyes. I hadn't noticed but in his small hands were a pair of black shoes. He dropped it on the floor. I looked down not knowing what to say. Why the hell was he acting like an ass to me? "Did you hear me…?" He asked, and I sighed this was getting ridiculous.

I bent over taking the shoes from him. he gave me a threatening look, before skipping out of the room. I threw the shoes behind me. It started to sink in that something was incredibly wrong… I ran to the other side of the room opening the closet. I began pulling out clothes, all men shirts and jeans. "What the fucking hell…" I mumbled seeing pairs of men shoes line the closet….

My heart began to speed up with worry…. Where the hell was I? Was I in a crazy messed up dream, Kagome on celeb life...I have a chemistry test. I walked towards the text book lying on the floor. I picked it up, not knowing what page to go to. I opened the first page, on the left of the flap was my name scribbled in pen. I dropped the book backing up. Something was seriously fucked up… I didn't remember signing that….I stood up walking around the text book hearing low sobs.

My senses became very keen, and I noticed the cry's to be Kagome. I was praying she knew who I was. I hoped she could tell me what was going on. I crept out of the room walking to the spiral stair case. I could see the front door and foyer perfectly. There were flashing lights seen through the windows. What was going on? Kagome's face was filled with tears and my mom was hugging her.

I walked down the stairs slowly; my mom was trying to comfort her…. "You should have never tried walking down here; you know those damn paparazzi always follow you…" I rolled my eyes, no those damn paparazzi always followed _me_. I ran down the stairs slower this time trying to get a better view. "You'll be fine; I'm making you a nice bowl of soup. You can stay in the guest room as long as you want." My mom continued. It was enough to make me sick, Kagome only continued to sob. I had no idea why.

My mom led her into the kitchen, and I followed. I had to know rather she noticed me. I didn't think so, my mom sat her on a stool, and she hugged herself as if she was traumatized. "Where's…" she began in a feeble voice, I had demonic hearing, but even I couldn't hear her mumbles. My mom turned to give her attention. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked, and I felt a flash of hope come over me. Maybe she knew what was going on. She looked up very concerned, as if I was dead.

"Oh he's upstairs studying for his chemistry test…" My mom answered, and she lowered her head. The hope leaving her instantly, I felt a small pinch on my calf muscle. In pain I turned to see Shippo behind me. I jumped away from him; he had a cheeky smile on his round face.

"Mom, Inuyasha's spying on you…" He said walking into the kitchen with a tan blanket. I hated that asshole, what the fuck was his problem. My mom grabbed the blanket wrapping it around Kagome.

"Tell him he might as well come out… keep Kagome Company." She said loudly enough so I could hear her. Not knowing what to do I stumbled forward. She gave me an arched eyebrow, which I knew meant I was in trouble. Kagome turned to glimpse at me, but she didn't say anything, one look, and she seemed more worn then before. "Take Kagome to the guest room she might want to rest after…" My mom trailed off not knowing what to say. I nodded gesturing Kagome to come with me; she stood up her eyes leveled to the floor.

I could see Shippo jumping on Kagome's stool when she left. He began blabbing about all the things I did today. I listened closely I didn't remember doing any of that shit... literally. I scratched my head confused. I left the kitchen listening to Kagome's heavy steps behind me, "So what happened?" I asked, as we turned the corner to the stairs. I knew her house very well luckily.

I heard nothing, but I felt a shrug. I didn't know if she was the _real_ Kagome, so I didn't say anything too overwhelming… "I have a chemistry test tomorrow." I said nonchalantly I turned to look at her; she glanced up only a bit letting me survey her face. She looked older then I remembered, not old as in winkles, but defiantly more mature. If I had to guess her age, she would be around her early twenties maybe very late teens.

I was surprised by this, her chin more pronounced her eyes less rounded, her hair was cut. The bangs flew over her eyes, she was a lot hotter. She wore make up so that had a lot to do with it, but the slight difference was amazing to see. "So you were on Celeb life…" I said as we made it upstairs, she shrugged not knowing what to say. What was wrong with this _new_ Kagome? I was trying to remember where the guest room in the Higurashi house was, thinking I turned to the left settling for the room apart from the others. I walked into it opening the door; she walked ahead sitting on the guest bed.

I didn't want to just leave her there. She looked as if she might commit suicide. She dropped the tan blanket letting me see her assemble. She wore leather pants, and a naval shirt. It was torn professionally, and had the words 'Ask' on it. I looked down confused, what the fuck was an 'ASK' this world was so weird. Obviously liking what I saw I went deeper in the room seeing my reflection in the mirror I turned.

I looked considerably different. My face was a smudge rounder, my hair was sprawled, it was as if I hadn't gotten a nice trim. I looked like I was… I looked exactly like I did when I was... eighteen. I turned towards her… Her being different was another thing, but _ME_… No one messed with my appearance.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I shouted, she heaved up surprised at my outburst. I looked away from her back to the mirror. I lifted up my stripped shirt, a loss of muscle; yes I was defiantly either seventeen or eighteen. I touched around my face, no ruggedness, nothing. My heart began to speed up, and she got up from her seat as well. She walked over to me, but it looked more like a strut than anything with what she was wearing. She laid a timid hand on a strand of my hair; I realized that was intolerably long.

Okay so Kagome was older from the look of her, and I was younger. Why? What was going on? I stumbled away from her, not knowing what to say or do. There was only one solution to this, but I didn't have the means to get to the other side of town. She lost interest in me, and began looking at herself in the mirror. I thought this was because her makeup was running from crying uncontrollably, but after awhile I saw her touch her chin.

"Kagome…?" I asked knowing that had to be the _real her_. She seemed as surprised at the small difference in appearance. She turned around not knowing what to say. She had a hand on her hair, it was still long but now mid back perfectly trimmed. "Do you…" I began not knowing what to say… "Doesn't something seem weird..?" I asked, her eyes went wide, and she all but stormed over to me.

I backed up not knowing what she'd do, but when I felt her arms wrap around me I realized she was giving me a hug. I backed up shocked. "It's you…" She said, "You're not dead…" Of course I wasn't dead, what the hell was she talking about. "The wind went and…." I tuned her out she was talking nonsense now. I had to think… so Kagome knew, and I knew. I was younger she was older; she went on Celeb Life, I studied for a Chemistry test. I obviously lived at her house, and her at mine, I lived in her room… I didn't get it. I couldn't connect the dots. "I think we traded lives…" She said sitting on the bed.

I rolled my eyes… "That's ridiculous." I said. she was just as dumb as ever. Shippo treated Kagome badly usually; it was because she was his baby sitter. He always treated me well, but now he was acting like a little ass. Kagome was eighteen I'm twenty-one, but now it seemed as if… "Oh shit we traded lives…" I said, and Kagome swayed her arms about as if to say 'duh…' . "Ho… How is this possible, "What did you do?" I asked.

"I didn't do shit," She took a noted pause, "What did you do…?" she asked accusingly

"Why the hell would I want your life, I don't want to be an untalented high school senior…" I snapped, "I didn't do shit." I was thinking. My mind rested on something. There was only one way this could have happened. "You talked to her?" I accused, and she got up from her seat angry.

"Why the hell would I talk to her, as if I want to be you..." She said, and I actually believed her. Her ancient grandma who lived in a small hut near a shrine on the other side of town, she was her mother's mom. She was somewhat of a modern day priest. I wondered how she would be changed by this. Would she be my grandma now? I didn't think so, because wouldn't my mom be Kagome's… then?

Her grandma was totally nuts, she did weird ancient spells, and crafts. I was very sure she had some sort of means to reverse this. "Well we have to go see her…" I said as if this was obvious. Kagome's eyes went wide, and she stood up.

"I can't go out there…" She said, shocked at my suggestion. I knew she was talking about the Paparazzi, but I needed to be myself again.

"Well… you should have thought about that before you embarrassed yourself on live TV…" With that I left the guest room wanting to get my shoes....

-

-

-

**Sorry for the short chapter.. I hoped you guys liked it though. It's going to get better. I have it all planned.**

**-**

**-**

**- REVIEWSIES**


	4. A miss wish

**Hello this is a very long chapter, but I wanted to jump into the plot. Enjoy**

**Chapter 4: A miss Wish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own... you know who. :)**

Kagome POV

"Please don't boss me around." I said while yanking my arm from Inuyasha's grip. He let go willingly, and I thankfully crossed my arms looking away from him.

"This isn't fair…" He said, that got my attention, but I turned around making my back face him. "It's my life you have, and you won't give it back…" That was one thing I hated about Inuyasha. He always thought everyone wanted his life.

"EWW Takashi… get over yourself I don't want your life…" I said while facing the carpeted ground. He had pulled me out of my room…. which was of course _**now**_ his room seeing as the world as we knew it was fucked up. "I just don't want to go down stairs and face the paparazzi…"

"Okay…" I could hear him pace around thinking of a way we could get past the crowd of loitering people. "We can... take _your _moms car… I mean _my _mom's car **_now_**… It should be in the garage. We'll go through the kitchen, keep the Garage door closed, hop into the car, open it, and zoom out." I turned counter clock wise to see his face. He had a pleased smile illuminating his handsome features, as if he had came up with the world's most diabolical plan.

He stared at me waiting for me to praise him. I shrugged… "Whatever…." I said, and with that he charged for the stairs. I watched him zoom down towards the kitchen, and I slowly followed behind.

"Hey Kagome…" I heard someone pipe behind me. I turned around shocked. Shippo, Inuyasha's younger brother stood on the top stair smiling widely. I closed my eyes, and blocked my face. Usually Shippo said hi to me when he had one of those fake dart toy guns behind his back. I blocked my face for a good five minutes before realizing I wasn't getting ambushed by toy darts. "Whatchya doin?" He asked walking down the stairs towards me in a skipping fashion.

"Uh…. Well…" I stuttered still feeling a bit awkward. "Uh…I'm going out to hang with your brother." I couldn't help but clench my eyes shut while I talked. If he wasn't going to shoot me with a fake gun, he would probably spray me with Lysol. I and Shippo didn't have the best relationship. He didn't much like me, because I always sent him to bed at nine exactly when babysitting him.

"Oh that sounds like fun…" He said nicely, and not much like the devil's spawn; which was what I considered him. He skipped in front of me, and left towards the basement. I stared after him. I kept thinking he'd come back and throw water balloons at me, but it never happened. He had actually for the first time been nice.

"Kagome!" someone extremely familiar snapped. I turned to see Inuyasha at the kitchen door way. One look at his face, and I remembered what our predicament was. I was living his life, and him mine; no wonder Shippo didn't dart me. "Are you coming sometime today?" He asked sarcastically.

"Of course not… can you schedule me in for tomorrow." I annoyingly barked back. He rolled his eyes, and started mumbling something about bitches, and I followed him into the closed garage of the house. It was weird to see everything in reverse. None of my mom decorations were up, instead Inuyasha's house decorations lined the kitchen walls.

I didn't have time to look around the kitchen, before being dragged into the garage. "Get in the car…" Inuyasha commanded, and I did what he said, but I made sure to go in slow motion which I knew would annoy him. "Do you find this funny? Do you think this is a game?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer. "They were rhetorical questions…" He hissed, he seemed very pissed, and I sort of felt bad for teasing him.

"Well I'm sorry… I just don't think doing things in a hurry is going to really help are predicament." I said, and I got into what should have been my mom's dark blue minivan, but was now a green Toyota. I sat in the passenger seat, and buckled my seat belt. He waited annoyed… "I mean if we go really slowly, it won't really make a difference I'll still have your life."

He turned glimpsing at me. "You're such a bitch…" He mumbled… "You think I don't know you're secretly happy… That this is what you've always wanted…. You probably know exactly why were like this." I eyed him closely. Noticing for the first time the key differences to his face, he seemed a little younger. His face was rounder, but he still looked bascially the same… he had to be 17 or 18ish.

"That's why we never ever get along… because of that shit." I said referring to what he just said. "No one wants your fucking life… believe it or not, but some of us were happy having to work to get what we want. Least we knew in the end we'd actually have some character." He didn't say anything, he seemed a bit pissed, and the car roared to life. I didn't say any more... His jaw was clenched, and his eyes narrowed meaning he was in a foul mood. He pressed a button on the car door, and the garage door began going up. I closed my eyes knowing there'd be a swarm of people waiting.

Luckily Inuyasha took no time easing out of the garage. He instead stepped on the gas, and zoomed out, causing some people to have to run to get out of our way. "I hope your grandma still lives in the same place." He said referring to the world switching around. I was pretty sure she would. I didn't have another grandma for her to switch places with. He twisted out of our cul-de-sac, and on to the main road.

"Hey… I want to live… can you please slow down." I barked, as he sped past a stop sign. He didn't listen, but he stopped the car all together when we approached a red light. None of us said anything as we waited for the light to go green. I turned towards my window staring at the string of houses just like ours to the right.

It took me awhile, but I started to recognize where we were, I hated driving with Inuyasha through this part of the neighborhood. It brought back memories of a Saturday night my junior year. I knew for a fact he was going to mention it.

"Hey…" He said, and I thought he was planning to apologize. I turned to face him to hear what he had to say. He had a dopey grin on his face, and I sighed. I could tell he was about to mention it…

"Listen Inuyasha… I'm sort of frustrated about this whole life switch thing… so can you not…" I said, the light turned green, and he pushed forward. Nothing else seemed different away from our house. The gas station was still to the right. The stop signs were still in the same place.

I turned to glimpse at him, he still had that dopey smile on his face. I knew there was no stopping him… he was going to say it anyway. Seeing as we weren't in the best of moods right now, I was very sure "Hey…" he said again, and I rolled my eyes. "You remember that time you called me from that party to come pick you up because you were drunk?"

My cheeks already began warming up. I knew what he was going to say next. "Can we not talk about that…?" I said stopping him mid sentence. He had a knowing grin on his face, and I turned towards the window.

"Well I wanna talk about it…." He said, and I bit down hard on my lip. "Maybe if I remind you, you won't be such a bitch all the time." I turned shocked to face him. I was about to say something, when the car came to a complete stop. I was so shocked at what he was saying I hadn't notice we were in the middle of nowhere. Which was good, seeing as that was exactly where my grandma lived.

He opened the door to his side of the car. "Inuyasha you might be the biggest ass in the whole world. As if I don't do things for you… I remember just yesterday, before everything got all fucked up… I went up into your room so no one would find out that you were… you were… you know…" I screamed I made sure to whisper the last part… "You know changing;" I was referring to last night during the new moon, when Inuyasha turned human. That was also the last _norma_l night, seeing as now are lives were all fucked up.

He ignored me, locking the door behind us. We were in the middle of a forest; we had to park at least a yard away from my grandma's shrine, because she didn't have a graveled road. "Oh yeah…" He said in a calm voice. "As if you didn't come up to have sex with me…"

I sarcastically laughed while we walked through a wooded path. "Yeah… that's why I did it so I can have sex with the all _mighty_ Inuyasha!" I screamed. "Cause I just _love_ going back to school on Monday and hearing all the other kids call me a slut!" He didn't slow his pace; arguing was the norm between us. He seemed as if I being made fun of was no big deal. He obviously didn't care; it wasn't the _great_ Inuyasha being made fun of.

We kept walking up the path until we started seeing the house in the distance. I released held in air from my lungs. I was a bit scared that her house wouldn't be there, or something would have changed. Inuyasha walked ahead and I grabbed his hand. He turned looking down at are touching hands. "Uh… What if she's not my grandma?" I asked he looked up confused. I let go of his hand, "What if she's yours or something…"

"Well… my mom is still my mom so…" I nodded, and he stared down at me. "I'm sure she'll know what to do. Don't worry." He turned with that, and I watched him go down through the trees, I didn't know why he went this way. My parents went all the way around town to get to Kaede's. But it was all about quickness with Inuyasha, now we had to go on a safari just to get to her front door.

"I'm not worried…" I lied I didn't want him to get the upper hand. I was still mad at him. He had this weird way of getting these mood swings; where he'd be mad and insult me one minute. Then all of a sudden he'd be happy go lucky the next. "I was worried for you, cause I know you'd kill yourself if she won't be able to change us back to normal." I said while standing near him.

He didn't bother looking at me. He just put a hand in his pocket shuffling for something.  
"Fuck…" He said to himself. "I don't have cigarettes." He said.

I eyed him…. "You don't need any…" I walked past him. I hadn't noticed but I was still wearing those leather pants, and the heat was making them stick to my thighs. I sighed as I pulled on them, so they'd inch away from my skin. My new bangs were also starting to stick to my forehead. I trudged forward a bit, before stopping to take off the stilettos I wore.

"You're wasting time…" He said, and he passed me.

"Well if you had driven the conventional way… this wouldn't have been a problem." To go the _conventional_ way it would have taken an hour and a half, not only fifteen minutes like our trip had. And there would have been a road so we wouldn't have to hike to her house.

"Get over yourself…. You'll need the exercise if you want to be a star…. You'll have to wear a lot more outfits like that." He said referring to the one I was wearing. I rolled my eyes, walking behind him bare foot.

"Well… if I keep your life then I'd already be a star…." I mumbled, but I knew he heard me. I sighed, pushing my hands into the skinny small pockets of my leather pants. They were lined with huge silver zippers. I found a square box in the right pocket. I pulled it out, finding a rectangular shape on the left pocket. I pulled them out in front of me, realizing them to be cigarettes and a lighter. I bit my lip I automatically didn't want his life anymore, obviously me in this world, I smoked. I dropped the pack of cigarettes and the lighter on the ground, smearing dirt over them.

I walked forward, but as I left the pack and lighter behind, I had a strange feeling come over me. I had an overwhelming urge to run back, and stick one of those poison sticks in my mouth… light it, and actually smoke it. I put a hand to my lips.

Inuyasha turned towards me. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Uh… I….I don't know… I" his eye brows went down in confusion and I ran up to him. He waited, then turned around walking to the house. I looked back towards the cigarettes… I have never smoked a cigarette a day in my life, so I had no idea where that urge came from. It was as if I was already an addict.

We walked up to Kaede's house. Everything seemed pretty normal, and I quickly ran to the front. I knocked on the old wooden door, I waited for answer, but no one came. I looked back at Inuyasha, as he made his way to the door. "Chill… I'm sure she's probably in the shower or something."

I knocked on the door again. "Yeah right Kaede always answers the door when she has visitors." I said looking back at him. He rolled his eyes knocking on the door himself.

We waited awhile, but she still didn't come. "Well we didn't call before coming… so we can't expect her to just…"

"Kaede doesn't have a phone… she just knows when someone's coming." I said bowing away from him. I was planning to try the windows, but he grabbed me by my arm, pulling me back. He pulled me in front of the door, making me face him. I looked down towards the grassy ground.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, trying to get my attention. I looked away; I was praying nothing was wrong with her. I was hoping this was all a dream. "Kagome…" He said again trying to get me to look up at him. I didn't; I had so much on my mind. He put a soft finger to my chin, making me look up into his golden eyes. All my worries simultaneously disappeared. The worry swelling in the pit of my stomach turned into a different feeling. "I'm sure everything will be fine. We'll sort this all up." He said, and I nodded. "If she doesn't open the door, I'll open it…" He said simply I knew he meant he'd just break the lock. He looked away from me towards the door, he knocked on it again.

We waited, but after a few minutes no one came. I could feel my eyes fill with tears. He slowly put a hand to the brass door knob, and I heard a click as he turned it. The door opened, and he waited for me to get in. "See told you…" He said while following me in. I dropped my stilettos on the floor, and looked around the house. Everything was the same, nothing had changed. I walked deeper in.

I could see pictures of a younger me lining the walls exactly where they usually were. I turned back at Inuyasha. He was looking to the distance. "She's in… the shrine." He said, and I smiled at the thought of her alive and well. He followed me outside the house. I ran towards the back where the shrine was. It was still old and falling apart like usual.

I was about to step in. "Kags…" Someone said. I recognized it to be her voice. "Kaggy…" I turned away from the shrine to see my grandma walking towards me. She looked the same, nothing seemed to have changed.

I nodded, while she walked closer to me. She was holding wood in her hands, and looked to be carrying it either into the shrine, or in the house. Inuyasha took it upon himself to relieve her from her duty. He took the wood from her hands, and started for the house.

"Hey… ma" I said smiling down at her. She looked pleased to see me. "How are you doing?" I asked, and her smile disappeared.

"Horrible…" She muttered, and she began walking towards the house. I watched her as she trudged forward. I was about to ask why, but she talked over me like usual. "Well everything seems to be to hell…" She mumbled, I could tell she was talking to herself, so I thought it rude to interrupt.

I waited for us to approach the house, she kept mumbling till we walked in. "Lock the door would you?" She asked. I walked in rubbing my bare feet on the rug. Inuyasha conveniently came out of the kitchen to lock the door.

I walked towards my grandma when Inuyasha pulled me back. I yanked my arm from his grasp. "Inuyasha... You know I fucking hate it when you do that." I said, fixing myself. He didn't seem to care about what I liked or hated.

He blocked me so I wouldn't be able to go any farther. I watched Kaede disappear from my eye sight, and I focused my eyes on Inuyasha. He moved his head down, so he was only inches from my ears. I felt my hair on the nip of my neck go up. "Hey…" He whispered, and I was so sure he wanted to have sex; which was weird and virtually the wrong place and time for it. "Tell her what where here for." He said, and I straightened myself understanding his motives.

"I'm going to…" I said eyeing him. "You're acting weird…"

"No… I'm not. I'm just trying to tell you don't get too comfortable." I rolled my eyes, and he watched me walk past him.

I went into the den, surprised immediately at what I saw. My grandma had thousands of books sprawled everywhere. She was analyzing each one, and tearing pages out of them. I was about to ask what she was doing, but she beat me to it. "Do you feel it?" She asked, and I bit my lip not knowing what she was talking about. "You don't feel something weird in the air?" I narrowed my eyes. In this weird world, my poor sweet grandma was off her rocker.

"No… I'm sorry ma I don't really feel anything." I said, looking around her den. There were scraps of paper everywhere, and I was a bit confused. Even if she felt something weird, what would tearing pages from books do to relieve that?

Kaede looked around the room, as if she was searching for something, and I just watched. She looked straight up eyeing an object behind me. I turned to see Inuyasha, he was staring at me. He seemed very upset. "What…" I whispered glaring at him. I hated it when he did that. "I'm not telepathic... I don't know what your thinking.' I whispered. He walked forward grabbing my arm, and pulling. "Inuyasha…" I said getting a bit annoyed.

He pulled me out of the den, and into a side hall way. "Are you an idiot?" He asked, and I looked away from him. I wasn't even going to dignify that question with an answer. "We're here for a reason… if you're crazy ass grandma says she feels something weird. You feel something weird." He put a frustrated hand to his brow. "Did you forget why we're here? She's supposed to undo us… this…" he said staring daggers at me.

"I'm getting to it…"

"Get to it now…." He shot back, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Well if you want it done so badly you tell her." He looked down at the hard wooden floor. I watched him; I knew he was deep in thought.

"You know that might just be the best plan you've ever thought up." He said, and he made a painfully handsome face. I stumbled from foot to foot trying to hold my composure. He turned away from me walking back into the den. I followed after him wondering what he was planning to tell my grandmother.

He walked into the den with all his undeserved confidence. "Hello… Miss. Kaede…" He said, and in reply she looked up from the tearing of aged books. "You won't believe this… but the weirdest thing happened this morning." He said, and Kaede sat up to stare at him in confusion. Inuyasha took this as a signal to continue. "Um… so… well…" he stuttered, and I smiled satisfied. "I don't exactly know how to say this…. Uh well… I um…I'm not who I am." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" Kaede asked, and I pitied him, because I knew he was stuck. I cocked my head to the side crossing my arms. Half of me wanted to help him, and the other half wanted to just let him make a fool of himself. He turned to look at me. He was trying to ask me for help, and I couldn't help the small grin that graced my lips. He stared waiting for me to intervene.

"Well ma…" I began and he sighed in contentment. It wouldn't be the first time I saved Inuyasha Takashi from drowning. "Uh… we woke up today and…. Well." I began, but I lost my train of thought when I looked over at her. She had the weirdest look on her face, and to say I was freaked out was an understatement. "Uh Kaede are you okay…?" I asked, but she was rising up from her seat on the ground, and mumbling to herself.

"Don't tell me… you woke up, and you weren't yourself…." She said and I nodded. That was half of it, "Who were you?" She asked, and I stuck an eye brow up. My poor old grandma was losing it. I looked over at Inuyasha, and he had his golden eyes on her.

I was about to ask him to meet me in the hallway so we could talk in private again, but the way he stared forward I could see he actually believed in what she was saying. "Yeah… we woke up, and I had her life, and she had mine…. How did you know?" he asked.

I put a hand to my tempo. "Inuyasha don't encourage her…" I whispered. he pushed a careless hand towards me, as if to say 'bud out.' He walked forward towards my grandma.

"Because…. I felt something strange too…" She said. "Like something has changed close to me." She mumbled, and I groaned annoyingly while looking for a place to sit. "What happened leading to these events… did you guys switch bodies or personalities?"

"You know I'm pretty sure this is all just a very elaborate dream on my part… and I'll wake up anytime." I said resting on an old burgundy couch in the corner.

Kaede stared at me, but I ignored her. "A dream for you nightmare for others;" She murmured, and I looked up not quite understanding what that meant. "If what you say is true, then I might know how to help you." She began, and Inuyasha seemed very happy to hear this. "First you must tell me what happened in detail."

Inuyasha plumped down on the wooden floor, and looked up at my grandma as she sat down on a wooden stool. My stomach began to ache; I was wondering if Inuyasha would know what _really _happened _in detail._ "Well I'll tell you what I remember." he said, and he took a deep breath thinking quietly. "Well I woke up…" He began, and I already knew he didn't remember the wind, and balcony like I did. I tried tuning him out. My heart began to beat excessively. I couldn't admit what I knew. Inuyasha would know… he'd find out about the wish.

I got up wanting to leave… "Kagome…" Kaede said, and I turned to face her. Her eyes were narrowed, and I knew she could tell I was hiding something. "Why don't you tell me what you know?" I looked from Inuyasha who had an annoyed look on his face. I knew he was mad he didn't get to tell the rest of his story.

"Uh… I don't know anything." I lied. "My story is pretty much like Inuyasha's I woke up, and I'm famous… "I turned wanting to leave. I had a pang of guilt in my stomach. What if it was really all my fault? What if that stupid wish I made back fired? I tried laughing it off. 'Don't be silly Kag things like wishes coming true don't happen in real life.' I told myself, but I couldn't shake the feeling.

"Well then… you won't mind telling us your side of the story." She said, and I felt my blood run cold. I turned around trying to fake a small smile. "You see a life swap is not very uncommon." Kaede said, and I narrowed my eyes.

"So you're telling me that people swap lives all the time." I said, and she ignored me.

"Well… it just takes the right spell." I shook my head. Everything she was saying was ludicrous. I looked down at Inuyasha to see if he was really buying this shit, but he was. He truly believed in what she was saying. "I might have something in these old books to reverse it, but… I have to know how it happened."

I groaned… this was single handedly the dumbest thing in the world. Spells, charms… how ridiculous. "Well I told you my side of the story… that's all I know." Inuyasha said, and I sighed.

"Well if that's all that you know… then you must have not been the one who casted the spell." She said, and my heart began speeding up again. I tried to tell myself this was all bogus, but it started to fit together. "We need to first figure out who did. Who would want you two to switch lives?"

I looked down trying to hide from her glance. She began opening a shredded book, and rummaging through the pages. I kneeled down planning to sit on the floor as well. Inuyasha spared a glance at me, and I could tell he was excited to see where this would end up.

She kept reading weird things after weird things, and each one sounded dumber then the next. "You know… I have just the book…" She said in the middle of her stupid banter. She dropped the book she was reading in favor of a much smaller and thinner one. "It just occurred to me that you're a hanyou." Inuyasha nodded, and she flipped through page after page. "Here we are… now this is probably farfetched, but did you know the changing of a hanyou to a human is very magical." She said, and I let a chuckle slip pass my lips. Inuyasha and Kaede both turned and stared daggers towards me. She then focused her attention to Inuyasha's eager face. "It's a night where a half demon turns into a human. And it happens once a month, twice at most depending on the half demons moon. There is this legend that says… on the night of change. If a person close to a half demons heart makes a wish on his moon. Then it'll come true, but I doubt that's what happened to you. It would have to be someone very close to you; that you love and respect. Would your parents make this sort of wish?"

Inuyasha shook his head, and with that Kaede moved on, but I was stuck. My heart began to beat double time, and I couldn't tear my eyes from the floor. 'Shit shit shit shit shit shit….' I thought over and over again. I was single handedly the reason me and Inuyasha was like this. I tried to tell myself that this was impossible. Besides Inuyasha didn't love or respect me. He was always using me as a lap dog. 'Kagome have sex with me.' 'Kagome come to my incredible interview.' 'Kagome watch my newest movie.' 'Kagome baby sit my brat of a brother.' I tried taking deep intakes of air, but what if Inuyasha's moon was dumb? What if it didn't know the difference between love, and respect, and it just granted my wish out of stupidity.

"Wait… wait…" I announced, and Inuyasha turned to look at me annoyed. "Okay… let's say hypothetically someone close to Inuyasha did make this you know….wish" I put two air quotes over wish, and Kaede turned fully in her seat. "I mean in theory…. Let's say_ I_ made this wish. What can you do to change it?" I asked, and I tried looking away from Inuyasha, but he had his eyes narrowed. He seemed to be putting two and two together.

"Well… _I _can't do anything." Kaede said, and she began eyeing me too. "The person who made the wish would have to reverse it."

"Okay… so supposedly_ I_ did it…. What would _I_ have to do to reverse the wish… you know _supposedly_." I asked.

"KAGOME YOU DIDN'T!" Inuyasha screamed while jumping up from the floor. I looked towards him in false shock.

"What! Of course not… I said _supposedly_…" He still had his eyes narrowed in anger, and I looked up at Kaede, and she seemed to be a bit upset as well. "Look... wait… she said it would have to be someone you l_oved_ and _cared_ about… that's so _not me_… _you _treat me horribly."

Inuyasha ignored me and looked towards Kaede, "Okay so what do I do now?" he asked as if it was obvious that I had done it, and he didn't want to hear anymore about it.

"Well it all depends on the wish she made." Kaede said, and I bit my lip, this was going to be the embarrassing part. "Kagome…" Kaede called looking towards me. "In exact words… what is the wish you made the night of Inuyasha's moon?"

I looked down at the panels on the wooden floor. "I didn't make a wish… I told you that." I lied, and Inuyasha kicked me gently on my side. I looked up in disgust, and then stood up. "Ok so I made a little goddamn wish… sue me. It's not the end of the fucking world… the wish wasn't supposed to come true. It was a shooting star that happened to go past and I took a little chance… and I made a wish. I didn't think it was going to actually happen." I took a deep breath, and walked towards the old couch. "I might have wished to be just like Inuyasha."

"Might have…" Inuyasha repeated and I looked up at him. He had an eye brow up, and I knew he was loving this.

"Yeah retard… _I might have_... meaning it _could have happened_… do you know what that means… or did too many Hollywood lights melt away what little brain you already have." I said, and he rolled his eyes before looking away completely. I was surprised he didn't insult me back, but he must have been so relieved to be changing back to his old condescending self soon.

We both looked at Kaede, but she didn't look as relieved as we did. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, and she began pacing around in deep concentration.

"Kagome… you wished to be like Inuyasha?" She asked, and I nodded thinking back to that night not too long ago. "Well that's not good." She said, and I was about to ask why, but I knew she would answer soon. "You wished to be like Inuyasha… Kagome Sakura Higurashi…that's a very selfish wish." She scolded, and I sat up in shock. "You should know better. If you wish for something. You wish for it equally, you don't just take." She said, and I didn't quite understand what I did wrong. "You wished to be like Inuyasha, now your wish has been granted. you are your version of Inuyasha. Soon you will be exactly like him. You will gain all his characteristics, and you will have his past, but Inuyasha… he will soon no longer exist."

"What…" I asked in shock, she eyed me, before sitting on her stool.

"You should have said 'I wish to be _like _Inuyasha and Inuyasha _like_ me, or I wish to be like Inuyasha and Inuyasha remain the same." I narrowed my eyes, sorry if I didn't know proper wish etiquette. "Now you must come to terms with what you have done. You will continue gaining Inuyasha's assists, and he will begin disappearing…. You can't make something out of nothing."

My blood ran cold, and I stared at her. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Are you a fucking idiot… it's simple. "You wished for yourself, not for me. This means I can't become something you didn't wish for." Inuyasha said, and I stared at him. I didn't know what that meant either.

"Kagome your wish was not very thought out. You wished to be like him, but you didn't specify in what way, so Inuyasha taking on your life is only temporary, you get what you wish for. You're famous _like _Inuyasha, but you have to take his personality and _life_ as well. But poor Inuyasha can't be himself if you are _like_ him. Kaede said eyeing me sadly.

"Okay well I'm going to pretend like I know what you mean." I said standing up and looking at their grim faces. "But there has to be some way I can reverse all this… so Inuyasha doesn't disappear."

Kaede sighed, "You would have to wait till Inuyasha's changing moon… and wish again, accurately." She said, "But Inuyasha will begin disappearing before that. He will have no life soon, and when he disappears completely; you won't remember him….no one will" I felt my stomach heave. She turned around tearing a sheet of paper from one of her books. She reached down for a pen, finding one. She wrote something down…. "Keep this…" She said, passing me the scrap piece of paper.

I looked down at it, it said in perfect cursive:

_I wish that Inuyasha was himself, and I was unlike him._

"This is the perfect reversal wish… but you must keep that sheet with you, because once Inuyasha does not exist… you will no longer remember the previous wish you made, and you will not remember to reverse it." She instructed.

Inuyasha who was very quiet the whole time cut in. "Can't she just say… I wish to reverse my last wish." He said annoyingly.

Kaede shrugged… "Yes if she remembers to make the wish..." Inuyasha eyed me after that. And I stared blankly ahead.

"Is there some way I can make the wish sooner, and Inuyasha won't have to disappear."

Kaede smiled kindly at me. "Kagome you were unhappy with your life. You made the wish… now it's time to _enjoy_ the consequences."

**I hope no one's confused. I had fun writing this. The chapters a bit long I admit.**

**lmgurl**


	5. Facing consequences

**Ello here is the very anticipated fifth chapter to WYWUAH. LoL well I don't want to hold up any more reading time... so here it is. TADA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own you know what**

**Chapter 5: Facing consequences**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**KAG POV**

"Don't start…" I said unhappily as we took the long route home. Inuyasha hadn't spoken since we left Kaede's house. We were both in a very grim mood. We were half way home when he decided to out of nowhere ask why I made the wish. I wasn't in the mood to answer him. I was so nervous, guilty, and a slight bit embarrassed. I kept trying to convince myself it wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know the wish would actually come true?

He shrugged as he pulled up to a traffic light. I knew he purposely took the long route so he could badger me about the incident. I couldn't bring myself to actually be mad at him seeing as he was slowly disappearing, and there was nothing we could do about it. If I was in his position I would have been crying my eyes out. He didn't seem to actually care very much… I mean I knew he did care, but he acted very brave like always. "I'm just trying to understand why you would make a wish like that. I think I'm entitled to know…"

"Isn't it obvious…?" I shot out looking towards him. He didn't say anything. He just waited. "I'm not answering this… it's ridiculous. I think you know why I did it." The light turned green and he sped forward. I didn't want to talk about this. I knew he knew why I did it. He had to. If he didn't than he was even more self-absorbed than I had thought.

"Yeah… I get the jest of why you'd do it. You want to be famous… right? You think my life is a walk in the park…"

"HAHA" I didn't know why exactly, but I couldn't help that sarcastic laugh. "Inuyasha for the hundredth time…. I do not want your life…" I spelled out. I turned to look at him just to see if he understood what I meant. He had his jaw clenched. I could tell he was trying very hard not to be mean. I sighed. I was the last person on the planet who should be treating him badly. "Listen… do you remember yesterday." I said softly. I made an effort to look at him, but I couldn't. I stared out the window blankly. Yesterday seemed like months ago. "Do you remember last night after you had that ridiculous party?" I asked. He nodded so I decided to continue on. "Well that night you had promised me that I'd get to perform at your party… you promised." I said and he turned to glimpse at me. I didn't exactly see it, but I knew he did.

"Yeah… but…"

"Yeah but nothing… your always disregarding me…" I said and I actually began pouting. I crossed my arms and stared into space. When I realized how childish I must have looked. I stopped.

"Kagome believe it or not, but I did it for your own good." I rolled my eyes. If he said that excuse one more time I was going to kill him. I knew it was a bit extreme but that's how I truly felt.

"If you say that excuse again… I'm going to kill you…" I said and he turned in shock. I knew I must have sounded so dumb, but I was that mad. "I'm sick of you saying that. You know damn well it isn't true… all I want is a chance to be notice for _my _talent… why do you get to be the only noticed one in this family."

"Being famous isn't what it's all cracked up to be…" He said and I shrugged him off. "I always tell you that, but you ignore me." The car slowed down as it made a turn towards our neighborhood. He must of loved sounding like the logical one in this situation. He must have thought he was so right and I was so wrong. Ugh… he was such a smug bastard. "Maybe switching lives won't be such a bad thing…" He mumbled and for some reason that set me off.

"Yeah… you're right… your absolutely right." I growled. He turned to face me and I was mad that he actually had a hint of remorse on his face. I hated when he did that. Now I felt even worse about myself. "Maybe you'll finally get to see how my life is…" I looked away from him. I was now really thinking over what I just said. He would truly get to see how my life was. He'd get to go to school and be called names like 'slut' and 'whore.' I was still a bit mad because Inuyasha was a guy… he probably would be popular for having sex on a daily basis with a huge star. It didn't help that he was also extremely attractive. Nothing was going to go my way.

He was slowing down near my house which was of course his house now. Most of the media was gone at this point. So he easily slid the car into the open garage. I could tell he was staying quiet on purpose. I all of a sudden felt really bad for blowing up on him. He was like a person with a terminal disease except worse. Soon he'd disappear forever and people wouldn't even remember who he was. I felt guilt sink in even more and I sighed as he parked the car and closed the garage. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

"Forget it… it's whatever…" He said and I could feel myself get even angrier. It wasn't whatever. I hated when he said that. I took a deep breath trying to contain myself.

"I'm really sorry… for all of this." I said. "I should have never made the wish…"

"You didn't know… the important thing is we're going to fix it." He unbuckled his seat belt and opened his car door. I hated him. I hated the way he did everything. Of course I didn't truly hate him, but I was a bit jealous. He knew when to be sensible in the right times. He was brave and optimistic. He was going to disappear for crying out loud, but he didn't even seem scared. He was already talking about the future and how everything was going to be okay.

"You don't have to be all strong… it's okay to cry. You can yell at me if you want… what I did was horrible… the worse I've ever done." I unbuckled my own seat belt and pushed open the passenger door. He didn't say anything and as I got out I watched him. He was on the other side of the dark garage stretching. He always stretched when he got out of a car. It was the weirdest thing but he always did it. I wanted to tease him so badly but I held my tongue.

"Nah… I'm good… I'm not all that sad… I'm not going to cry." He said. I narrowed my eyes as more jealousy sat in. If I was in his position I would have been crying my ass off. He finished his stretching as I decided to walk inside.

I could hear him coming up from behind me, but I didn't spare him a glance. I was in a terrible mood. I didn't know if it was the Inuyasha inside of me from having traded lives, or if I was actually just having a bitchy day. "Hey…" I heard him whisper from behind me.

I glanced back at him. "My mom is in the kitchen…" He said. I let my eyebrows cross in confusion. I didn't know what the significance of that was.

"So… what…."

He shrugged… "I just thought I should tell you." I grunted and pushed past him. I opened the garage door and walked in the house. Sure enough his mom was in the kitchen. She was actually chopping something up which was a bit unusual. I had never seen Inuyasha's mom actually cook.

She looked up when she saw me. "Hey Kagome…" She said smiling brightly. She eyed my ensemble before looking down at the chopping board. "Have you seen my son… he's supposed to be studying for Chemistry." I turned around to look back at Inuyasha. He was hiding in the laundry room which happened to be connected to the garage. He was shaking his head implying that he didn't want me to tell his mom where he was. I let an evil smile grace my lips. I knew this had to be the Inuyasha in me.

"Yeah… he's right here… we just came back from visiting my grandma."

Izoyta looked up at me and smiled. "Really how was she?" I put my hand up and tipped it to the side showing she was fine. "That's great news… your mom called earlier. I told her you were out. You might want to call her back." I nodded as I left the kitchen. I knew Izoyta had left her spot behind the island to expect the laundry room. There she'd fine Inuyasha and he'd get in trouble. I didn't know why that made me _so _happy. It wouldn't make the _old _me happy.

**INU POV**

"I wasn't joking when I said it the first time." She said. I stared at my mom as she scolded me. My mom never ever scolded me. I was starting to hate Kagome's life. "If you don't get at least a B on that test…. You're grounded. I'm not joking… you already came home with a 'C' last semester. This test will make or break you." I didn't know how to respond to all this. What was a semester… and grounding. Wasn't that a thing that people only did on TV? She shook her head as I absentmindedly stared at her. "I'm not joking Inuyasha… get to it." I groaned as I walked into my room. She was standing at my doorway staring at me. After awhile she seemed content so she turned around. I let my eyes sweep past the chemistry book till I sensed Kagome.

"How are your parents?" My mom asked someone out in the hall. I could hear Kagome do that annoying fake laugh of hers.

"Oh there great… I think their heading to the beach so we didn't talk for long." My mom nodded and they carried off a small insignificant conversation. "So… is Inuyasha grounded?" She asked innocently after awhile. I dropped my chemistry book to the side waiting.

"Yeah… he's studying for his Test Monday…"

"Oh well… I'm extremely good at Chemistry maybe I can help him?" She asked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She was being abnormally bitchy since we left Kaede's. I doubted she wanted to help anything.

"Oh isn't that sweet… yeah… I think he would love that. Thanks Kagome." My mom said sweetly. It reminded me a lot of how her mom use to treat me. I had to remind myself everything in this world was in reverse. I heard walking and I knew it was my mom going downstairs. Than out of nowhere someone began knocking. I didn't even have to ask who it was to know it was Kagome. I wasn't going to answer. She was being an uber bitch. She knocked on the door again and I realized for the first time I forgot to lock it.

"Hey Inuyasha…" She said nicely through the door. "I just wanna help you with your chemistry."

"Oh no… I'm all set… thanks though." I said nonchalantly as I got up from bed. I was planning to lock the door before she came in.

"Really… well maybe I can ask you some questions and you can answer them." She announced. I knew she was just acting nice in case my mom heard. I was half way to the door. I had to walk extremely quietly so she wouldn't hear. "I can read the chapter and you can take notes." I rolled my eyes. I really wished she lose the nice girl gimmick.

"No thanks, like I said before I'm all set." I announced as I reached for the door knob. I walked a few steps closer when I tripped on something on the ground. I looked down to see a dark red back pack... "Shit…" I hissed, but it was enough noise for her to know I was right near the door. She busted in before I could even lock it.

She had on a tank top and what looked to be a pair of loose fitting boxers. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a distinct aura that just wasn't very Kagome like. I didn't want to think that she was turning into me this quickly. Didn't that mean I was disappearing faster than I thought? Her hands were on her hips and she had a taunting smirk on her face. "You weren't trying to lock the door on me were you?" She asked and I took a deep breath sighing. All this _new _Kagome hotness would be wasted on a piss ass attitude. She closed the door behind her, and like _**I **_always did when we were alone she locked it. She **_was_** turning into me.

"Why did you tell my mom I was in the garage when I distinctly told you not to? Now I'm grounded… whatever that is." I said as I trudged back to my spot on the bed. She looked around her old room calculating the differences. She held herself in the weirdest way. I knew as a guy I didn't walk and stand in such sensual positions. It must have been the female version of something I would do. She had a hip out and her posture had drastically changed to a much more elegant one.

"Yeah… I don't know why I did that… I just did it." She said absentmindedly. She looked down at me and smiled. It was a "Kagome" smile this time... thank goodness. "Are you sure you don't need help with your Chemistry. See I've been thinking. If you're me and I'm you... than when we trade back we'll probably stay in the future. So… when I turn back to myself it would be pretty cool to actually have a good grade in my Chemistry."

"Yeah well if that logic is true than you've already embarrassed me on national television." I said referring to earlier this morning.

She narrowed her eyes at me in a "Kagome" way. So she wasn't really turning into me as fast as I thought. Yeah she still had a distinct swagger in the way she walked, but at least her personality didn't morph too drastically. "Well that's not really fair… I didn't know the words to the song." She walked towards a brown cabinet in the center of my new room. She realized it wasn't there earlier. She opened the two biggest doors. "You have a TV… when this was _my_ life… I didn't have a TV in my room." She groaned.

"Well it just goes to show you everybody still loves me more." I said with a small smile. She stared daggers towards me. I was wondering how long it would take for her to morph into my personality completely. Now she was walking with as much confidence as I did. Did she even notice? Would tomorrow she gain even more of my personality traits?

She gracefully sauntered towards a chair in the corner of the room. "When do I get to be famous?" She asked and I narrowed my eyes not understanding what she meant. "I mean I've been you all day and I haven't once done a fashion shoot or signed autographs. All I've done is embarrass the shit out of myself." She stared down at her lap thinking things through.

I hated when I felt the need to comfort her. It happened all the time. I was the one disappearing from existence because of _her_ stupid wish, but I wanted to comfort her. How dumb and idiotic was that. "Well I'm sure it'll happen soon enough." I said and she looked up to face me. I didn't say anything I just got up to turn the TV on.

"No you have to study so I don't fail the Chemistry test." She said as the TV came to life. I took out the remote control directly behind it. I began flipping through the channels several times. "I'm not joking… I have to bring my grade up Inuyasha… you're going to fuck up my life so I won't be able to fix it when we trade back."

I tuned her out as I turned on the celebrity channel.

"You're not a star anymore… they're not going to mention you." She nagged as I put the volume up on the TV.

"In other news Kagome's embarrassing departure off stage was said to actually be because of an upset stomach." I turned to look at Kagome who had her eyes protruding out of their sockets. There was a clip of her on stage not saying or singing anything and just out of nowhere jetting off stage. "Her agent said she had eaten something this morning that didn't agree with the super star's stomach and she had to jet off stage. A lot of her fans are wondering why she didn't hit the stage again after puking. Only a press conference with the starlet can explain that much." The screen shifted to a tall girl all did up with makeup. I recognized it as being one of Kagome's band mates but I couldn't remember her name.

"Yeah… she was complaining all morning that her stomach was killing her. We thought it was just nerves but it turned out it was something else." The girl said. She had her dark brown hair in very tight curls. On the bottom of the screen it read: 'Sango Reed- Guitar player and backup singer.'

"Turn it off…" Kagome shouted as she picked up a pillow and put it over her head. I tried to hide the amusement on my face. "Turn it off right now… or I swear…."

"You swear what… what are _you_ going to do?" I asked staring back at her.

"I'll break the TV." She said and I smiled as I turned forward and flipped to another channel. I landed on a cartoon show. "Leave it here… I love this show." She said while a huge grin took over her perfect face. I put the remote down and got up.

"That has to single handedly be the most embarrassing thing I've ever seen."

"I don't want to talk about it." She growled as she moved closer to the screen. Her voice was low and angered but her face told different. She had a playful grin on her lips as she watched the mouse on TV grab hold of a pan.

I turned to look at the show myself. I remember watching it when I was really young. Why she still watched it was beyond me? "That show is stupid and immature…"

"Just like all your movies…" She hissed, and I couldn't hide the smile that lit up my features. That was actually a decent come back. I was about to add something else when someone knocked on the door. I took a seat not wanting to actually get up to answer it.

I grabbed the chemistry book and sat on the bed. The same person knocked on the door again, but I didn't attempt to even open it or ask who it was. Telling from the scent it was my mom and someone else, but I didn't dwell on it. They knocked a third time.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome nagged. She turned around staring at me. I put the Chemistry book down. "Go answer the door…it's your room _now_…" she hissed. I stuck an eyebrow up and she huffed silently. "I'm not joking…" My mom knocked on the door a fourth time.

"I know you two are busy, but there's someone here to see you Kagome…." My mom called out. I looked up at Kagome who seemed a bit scared.

"Well I guess that's an invitation to go answer the door." I whispered. She rolled her eyes as she hauled herself off the chair. She walked unwillingly towards the door. I watched as she put her ear on the door itself. "What are you doing?" I asked. She raised a finger up telling me to wait a moment.

I sighed staring at her. I didn't know why but I was a bit turned on by this. I was a bit turned on by most things she did. I didn't understand why, but I had such a soft spot for her. She paused for a second than opened the door. "It's about time." I heard my mom say. She walked in and looked around. "After your done studying Inuyasha clean this room." She walked deeper in. "Kagome your agent's here to see you."

I got up from my spot to see Myoga. I knew it was him. It had to be, he was my agent therefore now he had to be Kagome's. I walked past my mom to the front door of the room. As I predicted there was Myoga. Well... there was a ten times fatter Myoga and a slightly shorter one. He stood there whispering on the phone. Kagome just stared down at him waiting for him to say something. I walked up near her and she glimpsed up at me. "Why is he so fat…?" I whispered. She shrugged not knowing the answer to that. This world was fucked up. My mom hadn't changed though. I was sure her hair was a tad bit shorter, but I never really paid attention to that sort of stuff.

Myoga talked a bit before hanging up his phone and looking up at Kagome. "Get your things… we're leaving." He demanded on the spot in a grouchy voice. I never remembered him being so demanding. Kagome looked up at me a bit scared.

"Ugh… wait where is she going?" I asked and my mom threw me a look. She seemed mad that I'd interfere with their business.

"It's none of your business…" Myoga snapped and I lifted both of my eyebrows. I looked towards Kagome who seemed extremely unwilling to go. Myoga must have taken her expression in so he grunted and turned. "She has to have a press meeting, and I'm getting her ready to do a makeup show for Celeb life… it's in her contract."

"Well I don't wanna do a press meeting?" Kagome whispered and Myoga threw her an annoyed look.

"What do you mean you don't wanna… what are you 12? You're a 21 year old celebrity… you got obligations. You can't just take off running in the middle of a show. You're a leader of a band… Sango says if you do another show that makes her look bad… she's quitting. And none of us wants that. So come on… it's time to apologize to your fans…"

"Apologize for what?" I said stepping forward. "She got sick at the show… it wasn't her fault. I'm sure her fans will understand."

"Yeah… well that's the story we're going to stick to, but she still has to verify it." Myoga said.

"Inuyasha… don't get into this… just clean your room and get ready for dinner." My mom said and I reflexively but a hand out telling her to hush. I knew a lot about this sort of stuff.

"Well she can verify it when she performs again, I'm pretty sure she doesn't have to do it now." Myoga turned around to face me completely. He narrowed his eyes as if he was a bit mad I was interfering. "Listen… She's not really in the mindset to have a press interview. She'll just fuck up again… can't you schedule it for later?"

Myoga looked over to Kagome and sighed. He reached into his pocket getting out a high tech phone. I recognized it as being mine. "Yeah… tomorrow morning…" He mumbled. "But just because she's a bit shaken up from this morning doesn't mean she had to abandon everything else she had scheduled for today." He passed the phone off to Kagome. "You left your phone at the studio… everyone's been trying to get a hold of you… you missed your photo shoot and your sightings… you gotta stay on top of this Kagome. I want you at the studio tomorrow morning 5 a.m." He sternly said. "I'll send the limo for you… take it easy for today, but tomorrow you're on full blast." He put a finger out as if that should signify something then he turned around to leave.

"Let me show you to the door…" my mom said as she left me room. Kagome was staring blankly at the phone. I knew she didn't know how to use it.

I grabbed it from her. "You have a hundred missed messages…" I said in shock as I looked down at the phone. "Including calendar dates." Kagome looked up at me as if she didn't exactly know what that meant. I smiled at her reaction as I scrolled down the phone's menus. "It says most of your dates missed are for ASK…" I looked up at her wondering if she knew what that meant.

She shook her head walking back into the room. She seemed to have given up. "What the holy fuck is an ASK for the hundredth time?" She asked and I shrugged going on the phones internet. I typed in the abbreviation for ask on the search engine; pictures of her and her two friends came up.

"Apparently it's the name of your band." I announced. She looked up a bit confused. A… is for Ayame. S… is for Sango and K… is for Kagome..." she got up her eyes as big as saucers. I smiled at her stupidity. "If I were you I'd get to studying… looks like you got a busy day tomorrow." I said passing her the phone. She seemed drawn to the phones tiny screen. I smiled… taking a Chemistry test didn't seem like too much of a hassle all of a sudden.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as possible... LOL it's getting pretty good though... well intill next time.**


	6. What's real and What's fake

**Chapter 6: What's real and what's fake**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been trying to brain storm idea's for the you owe me sequal. It's not going so well. I came up with a good plot but i cant do the title. I'm so frustrated. If any one has any advice i'll be more then happy to hear them. **

**!**

**!**

**!**

INU POV

"Inuyasha eat it… its brain food. It'll help you past your Chemistry test." My mom said as she packed more junk into her bursting purse. "I want you to get at least a 'B' to bring your grade up." I nodded reflexively while staring down at the off white mush in my bowl. She said it was oatmeal, but it looked more like vomit. "Before I leave I want you to go over your schedule for today…" She said. I had no idea what she was talking about. I was still in an unconscious stump brought on by lack of sleep.

She had woke me up around five in the morning, pushed me into the shower, and brought my clothes out like I was a little kid. I had on what looked like the male version of the clothes Kagome was obligated to wear to school. I sighed as my mom stared daggers at me. "Inuyasha what's your schedule for today…" she asked and I shrugged not knowing. "Inuyasha…"

"I don't know…" I mumbled. I began stirring the oatmeal around and my mom shook her head.

"What's with you this morning? You've been out of it?" She asked. I huffed a bit trying to find the words to explain it. "Listen this is the last time I'm going to repeat this. Instead of going to work today you're going to pick up Shippo… then pick up your brother from the airport…" I yawned while pushing my hands past my face. I didn't know where any of these things were. I had no idea where Shippo went to school or where the airport was. "Do you understand?"

I shrugged again trying to process everything. "Why am I going to the airport?" I asked a bit confused.

"For the hundredth time Sesshomaru is coming to visit. I've been talking about this for a month now… you're taking the minivan to school today. I groaned at that. I didn't want to haul around the minivan. "You need a car big enough for Sesshomaru's bags." I was beginning to hate Kagome's life. In my life my parents knew I hated my brother. They never forced us to be together. She walked past me pushing a thin jacket over her body. "Oh that reminds me… I moved Kagome's things into your room." I turned to look at her a bit confused. "I'm giving the guess room to your brother… so you'll have to share your room with Kagome. I'll set up the mattress on the floor for you when I get back."

"Wait… wait why do I have to sleep on the floor. It's my room?" I asked. She threw me a look as if I should know better.

"She's a girl Inuyasha… a famous one at that. She's not use to sleeping on floors." I rolled my eyes. So that's why whenever our families took vacations together. I always got the bed and her the floor. Now in this weird alternate reality it was the other way around. "Inuyasha don't forget. Pick up Shippo than Sesshomaru… don't be late either… you know your brothers don't like to wait." I nodded while she grabbed her keys from the hook. "Oh and eat your oatmeal…"

I looked back down at the bowl while she escaped through the front door. I could already tell today was going to be horrible.

!

!

!

KAG POV

"Kagome…Kagome can you look towards the lens?" The photographer asked in a frustrated tone. He seemed so aggravated but I didn't know how to please him. I just stumbled from foot to foot awkwardly. I had never in my life done a photo shoot before. The spot light was much too bright and my clothes were way too revealing. "Kagome…" He hissed again in his strong accent. I swung an awkward hip to the right and he brought the camera down in defeat. "I can't work like this…" He snapped while turning away.

He left me in the spot light alone, until a few women felt obligated to add more makeup on my already clowned face. I sighed while one began sorting out my hair. "Kagome…" A rough voice demanded. The crowd of women separated. "What the hell was that…? You're acting as if you've never done this before." Myoga growled.

"Ugh… yeah I'm just… It's hard for me to understand the theme." He threw me a face and I sighed deeply. "When do I get to sing?" I asked I was desperatly trying to change the subject. He stuck an eyebrow out. I had memorized all the words to the songs that I had to sing for Celeb life. Inuyasha told me to look up the videos online, but I didn't feel like watching myself in a music video I didn't remember shooting. It would have been a tad bit too weird. I decided that this life swapping thing was freaky enough.

"After you shoot one decent photo… stop this shy teen thing… you're a sex symbol act like it." I growled while clanking my heels together. I was beginning to really hate Inuyasha's life. It was turning out to be like nothing I imagined. He gave me a serious look before turning away and walking towards the photographer.

I took a deep breath trying to think of a flattering pose. "Are you ready…?" The photographer asked in an annoyed grunt. I nodded. He lifted up his camera and began mumbling something insulting in his native tongue. He pointed the camera towards me and I awkwardly turned so my back was towards the lens. I looked over my shoulder with a playful grin. I was very desperately trying to mimic poses I've seen in magazines. He took one picture before pushing the camera down and staring at me in what looked like total shock and disgust. "What's this?" He asked and I stopped posing to look at him. I didn't know what else to do. "I like this…. Do it again…" He demanded and I smiled. He took another picture of that too and I did an even wider grin. He seemed to like it. I pushed a hip out playfully and the camera went rampage. "I like this girly look Kagome… keep it up."

After awhile I completely forgot about other magazine poses and just did what felt natural. The scenery behind me looked like a stage. And I wore a much too short leather plaid skirt with heels and a vest. "Grab the guitar…" The photographer instructed and I smiled. He seemed to be enjoying his job all of a sudden. "Kagome…. I'm loving these poses… there so modest… so innocent… so not you." He said and I stopped twirling the guitar to make a confused look. So how was I usually?

"Cue the fan…" the photographer announced. I paused not knowing what that meant. All of a sudden a huge roaring could be heard, and my skirt lifted completely to reveal everything. I pushed it down to hide my body and the photographer seemed to like that even more. I sighed this was really getting boring…

!

!

!

INU POV

The honking wouldn't stop. I tried ignoring it by putting the volume up on the TV, but it wouldn't stop. I loosened my navy blue tie before getting off the couch. I had decided that I wasn't going to school today. It would have just been a hysteric mess. I didn't know any of Kagome's classes… or where her locker was.

The honking still didn't die down so I went to the door. I opened it seeing two cars. One blue and the other a dark green, "What gives…?" I shouted and the indigo car windows began to roll down. I waited in annoyance as a boy in the driver's seat pulled his head out of the car. My heart stopped at seeing Miroku. He had a huge grin on his face.

"What gives…What gives is we're late for school." He announced and I froze in my spot. I hadn't seen Miroku for about two years. And here he was in the flesh actually happy and smiling. "Come on shit face…" He screamed while sitting back in his seat and honking the horn. It took all of my power not to ask him a thousand questions. Miroku could be considered one of my closest friends. But after awhile we grew apart. It had something to do with a girlfriend he had during a movie a few years back…I had to remind myself that this guy in front of me wasn't really Miroku. It was Kagome's friends in the form of my own.

"Are you coming turd?" The dark green car asked. The door was open and I stepped to the side to see Kouga. I stuck an eyebrow out. This was really fucked up. What were all my former friends doing here? It was messing with my head. Kouga got out of his car and began walking up the driveway. He looked relatively the same. It was so weird to see him smiling like he use to. "So tell me… is she inside?" He asked and I didn't know what that meant. He wore exactly the same uniform as I did. A navy blue tie and slacks with an over coat. He had on a white button down shirt and his hands jammed into his pockets like old times. "You know…. Kagome… is she in there… I'd love her autograph if you know what I mean."

He laughed while elbowing me and I just stood and stared. "What's with you...?" He asked and I just shrugged. I couldn't do this now. Too many memories kept spinning in my head. Too many arguments and… "Inuyasha… come on we gotta…"

"Ugh… I'm not going to school today." I said while turning to leave.

"We won't either…we'll play hooky ..." I turned to look at him. What the hell was hooky? I sighed while pushing my own hands into my ironed slacks.

I decided to ignore his last statement. "Well…Kagome isn't here…" I admitted.

"Well it's not like she even tries to remember our names…" Kouga joked while turning to look back at Miroku. Miroku laughed as he hung out of the window of his car. I didn't understand the reference or the joke so when they both stared at me to exchange laughter; I just stood while returning their stares. "What's up with you… are you sick… you're acting really weird."

"Ugh I have a Chemistry test…" I said as my excuse. He stared at me in complete silence. I didn't spare him a glance before turning to head back inside. I didn't really like their sense of humor. It was a lot like Kagome's and her friends. Just a tad bit too juvenile for me.

"Okay so are we going to school then…?" Kouga asked while following me inside. I didn't answer him. I knew Kagome would be extremely upset if I didn't take that Chemistry test. I decided I'd just go and get it over with.

"Don't tell me you're taking the minivan?" Kouga announced as I headed over to the key rack. I turned to glance at him. He had an over the top dramatic look of distress on his face. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as we left the house. I didn't bother turning off the TV or putting my bowl in the sink. I walked out and locked the door behind me. "Okay forget about going to school…think…what are the top ten places we can go."

I gave him a strange look. "I have a chemistry test…" I repeated.

He shrugged while walking back to his own car. "Since when did you start caring about test?"

I shrugged. "I need to bring my grades up…" I walked towards the huge silver minivan in the driveway. I unlocked the door ready to get inside.

"Okay school it is…" Kouga said while walking towards his own car. I watched him stroll down the drive way waiting for him to leave. Miroku started his engine and began backing up. I took that as the perfect opportunity to call Kagome. I slipped into the driver's seat and closed the door. I pushed the key into the ignition and quickly grabbed the extremely normal and outdated flip phone from my pocket. I reflexively called Kagome's number getting my own voice mail. "Oh… shit…" I thought… I tried to think in terms of this world. If Kagome has my life and I have hers than her number is mine and mine is hers. I was about to dial my own number when the phone began to ring. I groaned quietly before pressing talk.

"Hey…" I heard a woman whisper… I took a deep breath. I knew automatically who it was. Finally for the first time she was on the same wave length as me. "Are you in first block?" She whispered silently. "Or homeroom?"

"Why are you whispering?" I asked. In the back ground I could hear people screaming out orders and feet tapping on hard floor.

"So you don't get in trouble…" She said in a clear tone. I smiled while sitting back in my seat. I didn't know why I found that so funny. I think it had something to do with _her_ saying it. This morning was a bit abnormal on my part and her voice was a sort of soothing remedy.

"Well actually I'm sort of late for class so you don't have to worry." I said and I could hear her groan in annoyance. This made me laugh even more. I completely forgot about driving to school when two obnoxious honks behind me reminded me.

"Ugh Inuyasha… I swear you can't do anything right… Did you get the class schedule and map I made for you? I highlighted it. It's in your bag… I left it in the car for you." She said and I looked around the minivan finding a black sling over bag next to me. "Your mom told me this morning your picking up Shippo and Sesshomaru. So call me after school so I can show you where the airport is. You remember where the elementary school is right? The one we use to go to before you got all famous and high on your pedal stool."

I scratched my head thinking deeply about that. "I don't know Kagome… that was like 50 years ago." I exaggerated. She sighed while I heard a very familiar voice talking behind her. No doubt it was Myoga. "I'll text you the directions… if I actually learn how to text on this dumb phone…" She said while talking in what sounded like hush tones to my agent.

"One more minute… please its important…" she said to him before getting back on the phone. "Hey I have to go… apparently I have to wait a month to go back on Celeb life… they want to milk my blunder even more…"

"A month…" I repeated while sitting up in my seat. "We're changing back in about a month." I reminded her. None of us said anything and I felt my stomach slowly turn.

"Yeah I know…" She said softly.

"I hope you're not having any ideas…" I warned her. "My life is at stake here."

"Inuyasha I know… it's not like I love your life or anything. We are going to trade back as soon as the moon is new… promise… we'll do it so quickly you won't have time to disappear." She said and I sighed hoping that she was telling the true. "Okay well I got to go… something about studios or singing… can you please past the test… and get to school." She instructed I smiled about to say something but the line went dead. The cars behind me honked in unison again and I pushed my key in the ignition.

!

!

!

"Why are you using a class schedule and map like it's the first day of school?" Kouga asked while smiling towards Miroku. They were both having a very good laugh.

"First day of school… more like first day in the building…. Are you a freshman again?" Miroku questioned and they both began combusting into laughter. We were in the school walking down a hallway called 'Lane of Success…' there were lines of dark blue lockers lining the walls. I looked around for a locker that read 1084. Kagome had said that was her locker number. "Where are you going?" Miroku asked once the laughter died down. I turned to face him. "Your passing your locker… aren't you going to put your bag away." I groaned at him while redirecting myself towards a cluster of blue looking safes.

"Your locker is right here Sherlock…" Kouga announced to my far right. I turned to see him and Miroku laughing yet again. I rolled my eyes as I walked forward towards the locker. "You are so off today… I think your letting that stupid Chemistry test get you down." I didn't say anything as I flipped the paper over. It had the combination to the locker written. "Okay well I got to head to class… I'll see you guys at lunch… hopefully Mr. Grouch right here is in a way better mood." Kouga announced while turning the other way. I didn't spare him a glance as I fussed with the turning dial.

"Wow… you can't even open your locker." Miroku said. "You've had that same locker for four years Inuyasha…." I looked up at him trying to find words to explain.

"Yeah well…. It was an extremely long weekend…"

"Oh shit really..." I nodded as I began fussing with the locker again. "Did you and Kagome do… you know what… all weekend." My hand slipped in shock and I looked up at him.

"What did you say?" I asked a bit astonished. He smiled as if my amazement was a joke or something. He opened his mouth about to explain when a loud ringing noise was heard.

"That's the end of homeroom. We are super late…" He backed up about to leave. "I'll see you at lunch today…" He left as doors to classrooms began opening and people began exiting. I watched as the hall filled with students. Half of them filed against walls and began opening up their lockers. I examined a girl next to me open hers.

"Hey…" I spoke out making her turn. She glimpsed at me and her eyes turned to saucers. She was acting as if I was some sort of saint. She looked around thinking I was talking to someone else.

"Me…" she asked while pointing to herself. She was tall with long dark hair. I nodded not understanding the amazement. Had I turned back to me again? The real Inuyasha Takashi who starred in movies. She looked at me as if I was some sort of celebrity.

"Yeah… how do you open these…? I sort of forgot." I said and she still had a shocked look on her face.

"Is this some sort of joke…?" I shook my head a bit confused. "If I open your locker is something going to jump out and attack me?" She asked and I stuck an eyebrow out. Why would that happen? I opened my mouth to reassure her, but before I could she walked away.

"Okay weird…" I whispered as I looked back down at Kagome's locker. I was about to fumble around with it again, but I decided not to. I'd just take my bag to class with me. I unfolded the sheet of paper Kagome left for me and began looking for her 1st period class.

!

!

!

KAG POV

"Okay wrap it up…. We're going to the studio." Myoga instructed as I pulled on my jeans. I rolled my eyes as I tried taking off some of my left over makeup from the photo shoot. I was trying very hard to get everything in order but he was being so demanding. "I want you dressed and ready to go in five minutes." He demanded again before walking away. I huffed while trying to button my unusually tight pair of jeans. Why did everything have to be so tight fitting in the famous world?

I jogged bare footed to the heels sitting next to the open door of my dressing room. I sat down on one of the stools to pull them on when Inuyasha's phone began to vibrate. "Shit…" I whispered as I got up. His phone rung all the time constantly, I knew since his life was mine it meant my phone kept ringing, but I refused to consider the responsibility. If it wasn't some sort of alarm ringing it was someone calling for something. I sighed as I pulled the high-tech phone towards me. A little message logo came up. I pressed the biggest button on the phone making the mail image combust open.

"1new Text message…" It read I opened it seeing "Inuyasha's" Name on the top. I smiled as my heart quicken. I looked down reading the message. 'Hey… what the hell is up with everyone in your school?' I sat down not understanding what he meant. I looked around the phone for some sort of reply button, but I couldn't find it. I groaned as I walked back to the heels. I began putting them on when the phone vibrated again. I grabbed the phone finding a second new message. I opened it. 'Everyone here keeps looking at me like I'm some sort of plague? What gives? What did you do?' I still didn't understood what he meant. People didn't avoid me when I went to school. They talked about me behind my back, but that was about it.

I turned the phone around looking for the reply button. It was about 12, meaning school was halfway done for him. I sighed as I strapped the shoes on my feet. I had no idea what he meant. Why would people treat him any differently? He wasn't a girl so they couldn't possibly call him a slut. Which is what they usually called me but after awhile I leaned to get use to it.

"What's taking so long? Sango and Ayame are waiting." Myoga said in a grouchy tone.

"Hey Myoga…" I said while stumbling towards him. The heels were so tall and I felt like I could fall at any minute.

He stared up at me with the most perplexed look on his face. "You've been acting weird lately." He said nonchalantly while looking down at my feet. I followed his eyes to the floor. My shoes were on the wrong way. The right shoe on the left foot and vice versa.

"Oh wow…. HAHA… where's my head." I said jokingly as I sat down on the studio floor. This caused him to make an even more absurd look as he watched me fix my shoes. "Hey so Myoga… I was wondering if I could maybe get off early today." I asked as I began strapping the heels.

"Get off early?" he repeated as if I was joking. "This isn't some sort of high school ice cream shop job…. You do realize you're a celebrity?" He asked as he continued staring at me. I jumped up from the floor a bit confused. "I don't ever want to see you sit on the floor again… what if the press were to see you?" He asked and I gave him a confused look.

"What's up with you?" He asked narrowing his eyes. I shrugged not knowing what to say. "Well get up… grab you stuff come on…" I walked behind him a bit confused.

"Well… I only ask because… Inuyasha sort of needs my help. And I was wondering maybe he could pick me up from the studio around maybe 3ish?" I waited for him to say no as I followed him to the front door. Two men ten times bigger than me began to surround us.

"Hmm… you want to leave around 3?" He asked as a woman opened the front door for us. Cameras began to go off as we walked outside. I flinched a bit but I stayed focus on Myoga. "I'll tell you what…. You can leave at three with only one condition?" I nodded as he opened the door to the limo. I hadn't even notice there was a limo in front of us. The flashes from the cameras completely blinded my view of anything. I slipped into the opened door and he followed in. None of us said anything as the door closed. "I'll let you leave at three if you promise to be fully charged tomorrow." I gave him a strange look not fully understanding. "Hell I'll let you go now… but you have to promise tomorrow you'll be back to normal."

"Back to normal?" I mumbled…

"Yeah none of this overly nice junk, no shying from the camera, no stuttering on stage, no sitting on floors. Where's the old Kagome."

"Wait… I thought the photographer's liked my new poses." I mumbled.

"Yeah well I didn't…. listen I need you to be your old self tomorrow. You have a lot of interviews scheduled and you can't be acting… acting you know…." I watched him as he talked trying to understand what he meant.

"I can't be acting nice?" I mumbled while looking away from him. He nodded as if that was exactly what he meant. Apparently in this dimension I was a bitch. I nodded looking forward. The limo began driving and I sighed. "Well I think all I need is the rest of the day off…" I whispered and he seemed to agree with that. I could feel my stomach begin to turn. How was I going to change personalities completely by tomorrow?

!

!

!

INU POV

"Shit…" I whispered as I looked down at the packet. I didn't know the answers to any of this. I bit down on my lip as I flipped through the pages. Kagome was going to kill me. I sighed as I picked up the graphic calculator to my right. I didn't remember this sort of math. I hadn't done it since High School, and I was tutored so it really didn't stick. "What is the most soluble gas…? I didn't even know gas was soluble…" I whispered as I flipped through more of the packet. It was all gibberish to me. I pushed a hand through my hair as I picked up my pencil.

"Inuyasha…" I heard a girl call to my far left. I turned to see a group of people openly staring at me. What was with this school? They all either waved, smiled, or looked away immediately when seeing me. I looked towards the girl who had called my name. She had a huge smile on her face as if it was a great joy to see me. She happened to be extremely cute… not overly gorgeous or anything just cute. "Do you want the answers?" She asked and I turned to face her completely. "I take it that's a yes…"

"Yeah… that would be great… I sort of didn't study." She giggled as she pulled out her packet. She looked up towards the teacher who was on her computer at the moment. I smiled as I went to take her test. I reached for it and as I did she pulled it away. She had a huge grin on her face as if she just accomplished the funniest thing.

"On one condition…" she said and I raised an eye brow waiting. "You have to take me to the game on Friday…." She said and this forced a few people to look up at us. I was a bit confused… did she not have a car to take herself. "You know an eye for an eye… I give you my test you take me on a date." I looked down at the floor thinking it over. I didn't even know her name, but I really needed to past this test.

"Ugh… sure…" I said and her smile grew wider making her instantly prettier. I smiled. She was extremely attractive. She was no _Kagome_… I mentally slapped myself. I had to stop judging people on their likeness to Kagome. It was starting to get a bit unusual. She passed me her test and I turned around in my seat to fill out my own. On the corner of her packet her number was written. "Wow someone's persistent…." I mumbled as I flipped through my own packet.

!

!

!

KAG POV

I smiled as I heard the front door twist. I walked towards the living room to hide from him. I knew it was Inuyasha without even checking. He didn't have an ounce of responsibility in his body. Of course he'd come home when his mom told him to pick up Shippo after school. I hid near the front door while it slowly opened. When I saw a flash of silver I jumped out. "How was school?" I shouted and he looked down at me nonchalantly with an unhappy look on his face. "Okay so I guess it wasn't great."

"What are you doing home?" He asked and I watched as he loosened the tie to his shirt. I smiled despite his horrible mood. He had left the front door opened so I backed up to close it. As I did I was completely bombarded by someone trying to squeeze in.

"Excuse me…" he said and I turned around spotting Miroku. My heart sped up and my eyes turned to saucers. Behind him Kouga walked in. I could feel my nerves begin to act up. I couldn't stop the grin that took over my face. Two of the best actors in the universe were right in front of me. I closed the door as Inuyasha took off his over coat. In all of my excitement I hadn't noticed that they both wore the same exact uniform as Inuyasha. I was just in total aw.

"Wow…" I said as they both turned to look at me. Miroku seemed just as shock to see me too. And Kouga's mouth was wide open. I walked towards them taking deep breaths. I put a hand out hoping to introduce myself. "Wow I've seen like all of your movies…" I said as he grabbed hold of my hand. He looked at Kouga in complete confusion.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said in between a cough. I glimpsed at him. He had managed to not only take off his over coat and tie, but unbutton a few of his buttons. He had an eyebrow up and he kept shaking his head. I didn't understand what he meant, but Miroku began to whisper something in Kouga's ear.

I rolled my eyes looking around the house. "Can I have an autograph?" I asked and this made Inuyasha leave his spot to push me to the side. He grabbed me by my arm dragging me into the living room. I tried to stay my ground but it was helpless he was determined, and a lot stronger than me.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded and I smiled up at him. He gave me the most perplexed look. I huffed not understanding what he wanted me to do. It was Miroku and Kouga. was I supposed to act as if they were just normal guest. "Kagome….did _you_ forget that you made a stupid wish on my new moon that caused us to switch places. " He hissed and I looked away from him. I still didn't understand what he meant. What did that exactly mean? "I'll give you a minute…" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes looking towards the foyer of the house. Miroku was still talking to Kouga. They both wore uniforms that looked a lot like mine… Well Inuyasha's. It came to me instantly what he meant. In this dimension Miroku and Kouga were normal. My eyes opened wide and I looked up at Inuyasha. He was slowly shaking his head and he had a sly grin on his face. I punched him softly on his chest before crossing my arms.

"Damn…" I whispered.

"Damn is right… now go over there and make up an excuse for why you just asked for their autograph." He demanded. I looked up at him. He still had that handsome sly grin on his face. It made me crack a smile but I was still extremely upset. "Well go…" he said and I turned to make my excuse.

"Well what am I suppose to say?" I whispered and he shrugged. I walked forward towards them. They stop talking to accompany my presence. "Hi…" I whispered a bit embarrassed.

"Hey…" they both said in unison. I put a courtesy hand out for them to shake.

"It's nice to meet you guys…" I said as Miroku grabbed my hand. My heart still sped up like it would have if I was meeting the _real_ Miroku. It just didn't make any sense to me. How could people as good looking as Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha not be famous? Inuyasha was basically discovered for being attractive… I know we had switched places, but it still seemed a bit unrealistic that they weren't discovered by now.

"Oh… it's not the first time you've met us." Kouga said as he grabbed hold of my hand as well. My smile slipped and Miroku smiled charmingly.

"What he means is you've seen us several times… but this is the first time you've actually acknowledge are existence." My hand dropped from Kouga's as the awkwardness filled the room. I didn't know exactly what to say to that. I was about to comment on the weather when I felt someone place their hands on my shoulders. I didn't have to look up to know it was Inuyasha.

"Okay guys… me and Kagome have to go." He said and I felt some of the nerves leave. "I have to pick up my brother's…"

"Um… okay then… I guess we'll meet up later." Miroku said and he walked around us.

"Yeah we have to talk about Friday night…." Kouga said cheekily. He seemed to be implying something. I watched them leave before looking up at Inuyasha.

"What's going to happen on Friday? I asked and Inuyasha just sighed smugly. He seemed so unhappy and depressed. As if school was really that bad. "So did you get teased?" I asked "Did they call you a man whore."

"No…" He mumbled. "I rather them call me names than stare at me like I'm some freak show." I still didn't understand what he meant by that.

"Don't you get stared at like a freak show when you're a celebrity?" I asked and he gave me a look. I shied away from it glimpsing at the stair case. "Well let's go pick up Shippo…" I said a bit uneasily. He seemed to like this idea. He got up walking towards the front door. "Okay so do you want to know how my day was?" I asked while we walked outside. A few camera flashes erupted as he opened the door to the minivan. I tried to ignore them like him, but it was a nearly impossible task.

"Not really." He said nonchalantly and I narrowed my eyes as I watched him walk. He pushed the key into the door opening it automatically and I followed inside.

"Can I drive?" I asked. I didn't really want to drive all that much. I just wanted something to do, and it wasn't fair that he always got to drive us everywhere even when he was a celebrity. He shook his head as he pulled his seat belt on. I sat straight in my seat as I pulled my own seat belt on. "Why do you always get to call the shots?" I mumbled as the car started up.

"Why do you always insist on being a brat?" We backed out of the driveway speeding down the street. None of us said anything and I crossed my arms as I looked out of my window. I hated when he acted like that. He could be such a condescending ass sometimes. "Where's Shippo's school?" He asked and I decided to ignore him. "Kagome… I know you hear me."

"Why don't you figure it out yourself…? I am a brat right?" I asked and he rolled his eyes while slowing down his car. I didn't know exactly what he was doing, but I tried not to look. I had to keep my nonchalant attitude.

"You know I don't know why you came if you're going to act like this." He said as he stopped the car on an unknown curve. He pulled out his cell phone. I eyed it with my peripherals. It use to be my cell phone, easy to work and handle. I knew he was trying to look up directions. "You're like dead weight. You really should have stayed at home."

"I would have helped you if you didn't always insist on insulting me." I began pulling off my shoes as he searched for directions. My heels weren't the only thing causing me discomfort. My pants were a bit too tight. I thought of unbuttoning it but that would have been a bit awkward. "Maybe if you apologize I'll show you where it is."

"I'm not apologizing for telling the truth." He snapped while sitting back in his seat. I sat back in mine as well. I narrowed my eyes while glimpsing at him, and as I did I noticed something different about his appearance. He was still searching for directions on his/my phone, but I was interested in his face. It wasn't round anymore like it had been yesterday. Instead it was strong and squared like it use to be. I pushed towards him to get a better look. Why had his appearance changed again since Sunday? Could something we had done be working? Were we slowly getting are lives back? I hadn't changed at all physically but he looked more like the old Inuyasha. Granted his hair was still too thick and long, his body wasn't as firm and muscular, and he didn't have that attractive stubble he always had when you looked really close to him. Though this was all true I had noticed that his jaw line had changed back to normal. I scooted in closer to get a better look.

"What are you doing?" He asked while turning to face me. He pushed the phone down while giving me an annoyed look.

"Oh wow…" I whispered. I didn't understand how I missed it before. Had he just changed right before my eyes? "Your face…" I mumbled making him touch his own face to see if everything was alright.

"What about it?" He asked.

"It changed again… you changed again." He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. Then leaned forward to look into the rear view mirror, he moved his head to the side up and down. "Maybe we're changing back to normal; maybe we're doing something right." I said and he leaned back in his seat. He didn't seem as convinced as me."Don't you think?"

"Or maybe I'm vanishing…" He murmured and I stared at him as he started the car again.

"What do you mean?" I asked. How could he be vanishing? How could looking like the old Inuyasha be a bad sign?

"Because… If I'm turning back to normal without you making the wish… and Kaede said me having your life is temporary…" he trailed off as if he didn't want to talk about it anymore. I sat in my seat thinking it over. I knew what he meant. If he was slowly vanishing because him having my life was temporary then he was right. He would slowly turn back to his old self before disappearing completely. ''

"You make a right turn over here…" I reminded him after awhile. None of us said anything as we approached the elementary school to our left. "You know Inuyasha… you're not going to disappear… I promise. I'll turn you back before that happens." I whispered. He seemed to ignore me. He parked the car near a series of trees. I watched as a few kids began to load huge yellow buses. I always wondered why Izoyta didn't let Shippo ride the bus home, but it was weirdly soothing to think that even though we had swapped lives one thing had stayed the same. We sat waiting for Shippo to come out; after awhile I turned to face him so we could start up are previous conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said sternly before I could even say a word.

I turned forward again. "Okay…. I get it… you hate me. I guess I sort of deserve that."

"I don't hate you. I never said that. I just don't want to talk about it." He repeated again. I sat up in my seat as I saw a short red headed kid exit the school.

"Shippo's here…" I murmured. I turned to look at Inuyasha who just nonchalantly pressed the unlock button. "Well if you're not mad at me why do you keep acting like that?" I hated when he acted like he didn't care. That always annoyed me. "Okay so I guess you're just going to ignore me now." I whispered. I knew he could hear me but he wasn't going to say anything, and for some reason that made me even angrier "You know that's really immature of you." I announced but he didn't say anything. I could feel myself heat up as Shippo opened the car door. I decided to just ignore him as well. "How was school?"

"Hi Kagome…. What are you doing here?" Shippo asked in pure amazement. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Ugh… I got off work early." I told him as Inuyasha made an illegal 'u' turn out of the school's parking lot.

"Oh… well what are you going to do all day? You wanna watch TV with me?" He asked and I just nodded as my peripherals landed on Inuyasha. He seemed completely content with just driving. I wondered what he was thinking. Shippo never stopped talking about things we could do when we got home.

"Hey Shippo we have to pick up Sesshomaru from the airport."

"Sesshomaru's coming." Shippo mumbled in a not to please tone of voice. It seemed Shippo's relationship with his oldest brother hadn't changed much since the switch either. "Can I go to Kim's house…? Please… she has a new toy and I told her after school I would play with her."

"Yeah…" I said while turning to look at him.

"No…" Inuyasha cut in. "I'm not driving back home so he can go to Kim's house. I'm going straight to the airport.

"Well with Shippo gone there will be more room for Sesshomaru's things." I lied. We were driving a minivan. I just wanted more time to talk to Inuyasha alone.

He didn't say anything for awhile as we approached our neighborhood's entrance. "He's only 2 pounds I'm sure Sesshomaru and his baggage can fit." He mumbled while turning into our cul-de-sac. "So where does Kin live?" He asked.

"Her name is Kim… and you know where she lives?" Shippo said as if that was obvious. "You take me to her house all the time." I turned to look at Inuyasha who seemed confused by this.

"Just stop the car here… he can walk." I said and Inuyasha did just that. Shippo eyed his older brother and me for a really long time. He seemed to be very suspicious all of a sudden. "Bye…" I said as he opened the car door and jumped out. "What the hell Inuyasha… you're me… can you act like me. I happen to know where Kim's house is."

"I'm not you… I have your life… there's a difference." He said while starting the car again. Shippo was walking past the house into another section of the neighborhood completely. "And you're the last one to talk…your acting way too nice… I'm never _that_ nice."

"I'm not acting too nice." I said a bit depleted. I tried to remember the things I said. Shippo did seem a bit shocked that I was asking him questions and actually paying attention to him. "Well Inuyasha that's entirely different… acting nice could be me trying to have a better attitude. You not knowing where Kim's house is… is unexplainable."

"How so…?" He asked in complete confusion.

We were driving towards the airport when he stopped for a red light. "Because I have your life…your usually rude to people… me being nice could just be me putting up an effort to change my attitude. You not knowing a house that you've been to about a hundred times is just … just… weird." I said while sitting back in my seat.

None of us said anything for awhile and I just stared towards the window. "How do you think Sesshomaru's going to look?" He asked after awhile.

I shrugged not knowing. "The same" I guessed. "Everyone else looks the same."

"Well he probably won't be married to Rin anymore…He did meet her on the set of my movie… since I'm not in movies anymore…"

"Well he could have met her on a set of my music video…" I interrupted but Inuyasha wrote it off completely. "The airport is on the left." I told him and he just nodded.

"What if he changed physically like Myoga… what if he's fat and poor…?" I turned to look towards him and I wasn't shock at all to see a grin on his face. I had no idea why the Takashi brothers hated each other so much. "That could be one of the reasons why he's visiting. He never use to visit before."

"Yeah but…" I trailed off as we entered the Highway. What if that was true? I couldn't picture Inuyasha's gorgeous, tall, lean, brother obese and without money. "What if you and Sesshomaru like each other now?"

"That's impossible… do you like your brother?" He asked out of nowhere. I shrugged. I loved Souta but I didn't particularly like him all that much.

"Yeah I actually do like my brother…" I lied. He turned to give me one of his looks as if he knew I was lying. "I do…" I repeated again but he wasn't buying it of course. "Okay well at least I love my brother."

"I love my brothers too…" He mumbled deffensively.

"Well if you do…. Then why are you wishing bad things on him?" I asked and he shifted in his seat.

"Can we change the conversation?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I turned in my seat so I could face him. "Why don't you believe me when I say I'm not going to let you disappear?" I asked and he shifted in discomfort even more. "You have to tell me… It's going to bug me if you don't."

"Can we change the subject again?" He said and he reached forward to turn the radio up.

"Okay… fine…" I said turning forward. He dropped his hand from the volume button. We didn't say anything till the exit for the airport came up. He eased to the right lane. We slid in to one of the pickup lines. "What time did your mom say to pick him up?" I asked while looking around for him.

"I don't know… she just said to do it after school." He leaned forward in his seat trying to scan for someone that resembled his brother.

"Well call him… you have his number." I said and He looked around for his phone. He touched his pockets getting out my phone which was of course his now. I turned to look through the few people waiting to be picked up. I knew Sesshomaru would stand out in the crowd, but what if he had changed. What if he was completely different like Inuyasha had guessed?

"Hello." Inuyasha said and I turned to look at him. He put the phone down. "He says he's coming out." I turned towards the line so I could spot him.

"Does he sound different?" I asked as Inuyasha put the phone down.

"No same old same old, but he might look different." He said and I shook my head while trying to spot a silver haired man. Sure enough Sesshomaru walked out two double doors. He wore a suit and behind him a man pulling a silver ramp with his bags came out. "Shit…" Inuyasha cursed. He seemed upset that his older brother looked exactly the same. He was still tall abnormally handsome and from the look of it. He was still incrediably wealthy.

Inuyasha honked the horn getting his attention. "You should help him with his bags." I suggested.

"What's the guy behind him for…." He mumbled while looking straight ahead.

"I would help him, but I'm the celebrity…." Sesshomaru walked towards the back of the minivan to start loading his bags.

"Well this was a bit of a letdown." Inuyasha mumbled as he sat back in his seat. I sat back as well. I didn't know why but I was beginning to feel bored with the situation all together. A knock on the driver's side woke us both up. Inuyasha rolled down his window to accommodate his brother.

"Hey…" Sesshomaru said. "Get out." Inuyasha turned to look at me in shock.

"Uh why?"

"Because I said so, I want to drive."I waited for an argument to begin but Inuyasha just gave in all together. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door. Sesshomaru stepped to the side while his younger brother got in the back seat. I didn't expect Sesshomaru to even talk to me. If he was anything like he was normally. Than he'd just ignore everyone until something that actually concerned him came up.

I looked away from him not wanting to make direct eye contact. I didn't understand why, but I was beginning to get a weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach. It was sort of a feeling close to excitement. I had no idea why? He started the car and pulled off from the curve. "Hey…" Sesshomaru mumbled as he began leaving the airport. "How's your money?"

I turned to look at him. That was the same question he often asked Inuyasha, but seeing as in this strange dimension I was the celebrity I was better suited for it. "Ugh… It's great I guess…how was your flight?"

"It was just a flight… what do you mean you guess… you have to stay on top of these things." He said and I felt awkward talking to him all together. Usually Sesshomaru never aknowledged my existence. I looked back at Inuyasha to see if he noticed the difference, but he had his head laid back and his eyes closed. I looked ahead again. "You should probably make some investments so you can ensure that you stay on top." He advised.

"So is business doing well…?" I assumed which just made the air even more awkward. Sesshomaru was the heir to his dad's business normally. I was assuming that the business was still alive and well if he was still rich. He was about to say something when his phone interrupted.

"Hold on…" He said while grabbing a high-tech phone from his side. He talked about complicated stuff the whole ride home. I was wondering if he was still married to Rin. Or if in this dimension him and Inuyasha got along, but by the way he ordered him to the back seat I guessed against it.

He pulled up to the house and parked. "Hey Inuyasha…" He called waking his younger brother up. I turned to glimpse back at him. He had actually been sleeping the whole ride. He hadn't even bothered to help me talk to his brother which he knew would be awkward. "Can you start unloading the truck?" He asked as if that was obvious.

"Ugh I'll help…" I said while unbuckling my seatbelt.

"No wait…." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks waiting for his brother to continue. I could tell by the way he narrowed his eyes that he wasn't about to unload Sesshomaru's bags. "Can you go inside actually and tell dad I'm home?"

"I don't think he's home…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sure he is… his car's in the garage… I talked to him earlier. I looked at Inuyasha in shock. Inutashio Takashi was never home. It was the rarest occasion in the world for him to be anywhere near his kids. I had to remind myself that me and Inuyasha switched lives and my dad was always home promptly by seven every night. Inuyasha opened the door stepping out. I knew he was a bit excited to actually see his dad.

"Ugh… I'll go with him." I said wanting to get out of the car and away from the utter awkwardness between us. It was the weirdest thing. Once I was left alone with Sesshomaru that weird tingling feeling came back in the pit of my stomach.

"What's the rush?" He asked and I turned around to face him. I was still trying to decipher the feeling. I knew I felt it before, but I had no idea where.

"Ugh no rush…I just…"

"You just what?" He leaned in closer and I had this odd feeling that Sesshomaru Takashi was trying to kiss me. There were no pigs flying so I knew it couldn't be true. "Don't be so tense… no one's here to see." He whispered and all of a sudden I knew where it was from. I got it whenever Inuyasha was near me. I never thought I was attracted to Sesshomaru. He was attractive, debonair, and extremely rich, but I just didn't go crazy for him like most people did, but for some reason I sort of was now. It made my skin crawl to think about it. He slipped a strong arm over my waist bringing me instantly close to him. This was so strange. I had Inuyasha's life… was he attracted to his own brother? Wait… I had my own version of his life… but why would I making out with Sesshomaru be a version of Inuyasha's life.

"Aren't you married?" I whispered as he slowly kissed the nip of my neck. My heart was pounding ridiculously, and for some reason a feeling came over me. It was as if I should be accustomed to this because it happened all the time. Did this version of me have makeout sessions with Sesshomaru frequently.

He stopped mid kiss to look me straight in the face. He had the most sinfully handsome look on his face, but it only reminded me of Inuyasha and that look that he sometimes got. "Yeah… but you know that." He whispered. He pulled my chin close to his face making are lips touch softly. He moved in closer deepening the kiss. I tried backing away from him so I could open the door, but I couldn't move. I just kept drawing nearer and nearer it was like one of those giant magnets in the movies that just kept pushing people closer and closer.

He dropped his arms away from me and ended the kiss abruptly after a few seconds. "We'll have to finish this later…" He whispered huskily. I was about to say something when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey dad said he wants to talk clients with you." Inuyasha said and I never in my life felt happier to see him. Sesshomaru nodded and left the car. I was frozen in my seat in utter shock. I Kagome Sakura Higurashi was having a raunchy affair with Sesshomaru Takashi. I wanted my life back more than ever all of a sudden. Inuyasha walked to the driver side of the car. "I have to pick up Shippo… show me where Kim lives…" He closed the car door and started the engine.

"Hey Kagome…" He said trying to get my attention. I looked towards him and he just stared. "What's up with you?" He asked. I wanted to tell him but a side of me wanted to keep it a secret. I leaned in towards him. "Is it a secret?" He asked as I closed the space between us. The same tingling feeling that Sesshomaru had just enlightened inside of me just came back. So in this weird universe I still had feelings for Inuyasha… or was that just _me_ who still liked him from my previous life. How could I decipher which feelings were real and which were fake? Like I knew _I_ liked Inuyasha _a lot_. I never told him that I did, but it was like my own personal secret. Sesshomaru on the other hand I never thought of romantically. Or the urge to smoke a cigarette, that couldn't be the real me talking. It had to be the_ fake_ Kagome. I was going to begin to refer to the _new_ Kagome's feelings and emotions as the _fake_ Kagome and my old ones as the real Kagome. The real Kagome was still deeply infatuated with Inuyasha which made it extremely awkward at that moment considering what I just did with his older brother.

"Are you going to kiss me?" He asked, and I paused while shaking my head.

"Ugh no… I just… I was sort of checking something…"

"You're acting really weird…" He said while pulling out of the drive way. The fake me wanted to keep the affair with Sesshomaru a secret. Every single time I wanted to burst it out and tell him everything something stopped me. "Then again I wouldn't mind if _you_ kissed me…" He mumbled while taking a left. He began driving slowly but smoothly through the neighborhood "So where is Kim's house?" He asked as he left our cul-de-sac. "It's not far right seeing as we let Shippo walk there earlier… I'm thinking it's probably in another subdivision though... I'm going to turn over here and..."

"I'M HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH SESSHOMARU!" I screamed. Inuyasha stepped on the brakes making us all heave forward.

"YOUR HAVING A WHAT WITH WHO!"

!

!

!

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I still remember the story and I will try my hardest to update sooner. Sorry about the cliff but it was a pretty long chapter. Oh and yes this is Inu and Kag romance. I always have to put that in when something romantically happens with another character. **


	7. Getting right down deep in it

Chapter 7: Getting right down deep in it

!

!

!

KAG POV

"YOU'RE HAVING A WHAT WITH WHO!"

I put my hand on the dash board to combat the overall impact of his sudden stop. I didn't want to repeat anything I said. I felt like telling him was the biggest mistake I've ever done. He stopped the car in the middle of the road, and a fast driving navy blue truck honked before bypassing us. "You're having an affair with Sesshomaru… since when?" He asked as he pulled and parked the car into a random curve.

I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I turned the other way, looking out the window. I should have dealt with the problem myself. I should've never told him. I tried to decipher whether or not it was the real Kagome who felt this way or if it was really me. "Kagome…" He said trying to get my attention. I couldn't talk to him anymore. I had this overwhelming urge to tell him I made it all up, but I knew this wasn't really me. I knew it was just the _fake_ Kagome. "Kagome…"

"I'm not having an affair…" I snapped while looking out the window. I didn't know what else to really say. I was stuck. I knew I should have just continued to tell the truth, but I couldn't, he wouldn't understand. Inuyasha didn't really like it when I dated other guys. He especially didn't like his brother, so I knew he would hate me having any sexual affiliation with Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean…?" He asked in a surprisingly subtle voice. It shocked me that he was being so calm all of a sudden. I turned towards him for a slight second and I sighed when I saw the anger in his eyes. He tricked me, he wasn't trying to be sympathetic; he just wanted to get my attention. I grunted not knowing how else to extend what I just said. He knew now that I was facing him, I couldn't back down.

"_I'm_ not having an affair with him…_ this_ Kagome is." I said. I watched the confused look on his face, and I sat up in my seat. "I just found out about it now… I had no idea." he took that into consideration and I rolled my eyes. I hated how spectacle he looked. It was as if he didn't really believe me. "Why would I be having an affair with your brother, we don't ever talk…"

"Well…" He turned in his seat before sitting back. I watched his frustrated meet relaxed position. He seemed a bit flustered, but too exhausted to do anything about it. "We've got to confront him about it." He said and for some reason that got me exceedingly nervous. I felt my stomach churn and I knew I couldn't let him do that.

"No…" I snapped as he sat up in his seat. He narrowed his intense golden eyes, and I felt myself actually shy away from his stare. "Uh… no… don't do that." I tried to calm myself down. I had conflicting feelings. It was like one side of me was screaming to tell Inuyasha everything. I wanted him to fix all my problems, but the other side wanted to keep everything a secret. I bit my lip as I thought about what would really help me. I was wondering if it was possible to have both ways. "I mean don't do anything too drastic." I mumbled. "Listen all this is temporary, in a month or so this'll be over, we'll both have our lives back. I'm already stressed enough… please don't put any more pressure on me."

"Pressure…" He said mockingly as he sat up in his seat. I watched him as he started the car again and slowly began to drive. "Pressure… yeah right, you're the reason why we're in this situation. You keep forgetting." I watched him in disgust. "I guess you can continue having your little affair…" He said and I shook my head as I turned in my seat.

"It's really none of your business…" I hissed while he took a left turn. I looked around knowing he didn't know where Kim lives.

"You're right it is none of my business…" He mumbled and I watched him carefully. He was pissed. I didn't really understand why, but he was beyond mad. Inuyasha never liked it when I dated guys. Since my sixteenth birthday his ex friend Kouga asked me out six times. I had been really ecstatic, but Inuyasha was extremely livid. I thought it was because Kouga was a close friend, but when I got asked out in school, he was just as mad. It was such a double standard because Inuyasha dated anyone he wanted at anytime. He acted as if I shouldn't be mad, and then it came to me.

"Who are you having an affair with?" I asked accusingly, and he leaned towards the driver window in frustration. He usually did that when he was in great need of a cigarette, but he had none.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and I shifted in my seat. It made my stomach churn to think that he was seeing someone as well, but I and Inuyasha weren't dating.

"You know what I'm talking about. We switched lives… if I'm having an affair with Sesshomaru who were you seeing?" He took that into consideration and I felt my nerves act out. I hoped to all heavenly being that Inuyasha wouldn't say Kikyo… she was an actress that he met on the set of one of his earlier movies. They had hit it off and since then they were off and on. I would always come second to Kikyo.

She was single handedly one of the reasons why I didn't argue with the kids at school when they called me a whore. Even when Inuyasha was dating Kikyo it didn't stop him from being with me. It didn't matter who he was dating, he cheated on all of them with me. And I was too spineless and too infatuated with him to stand up for myself. "No I don't know what you're talking about… I'm not seeing anyone." He lied. I knew he was lying by the way he clenched his jaw. It was a shockingly handsome gesture that always had my stomach flipping and my heart sinking.

"Whatever Inuyasha… I'll deal with my own problems…" I said while looking away. I knew he knew I knew he was lying, but I decided that it could have been a lot worse. Seeing as we switched lives Kikyo was out of the picture, and that I could be grateful for. "Kim's house is coming up on the right." He pulled up towards her brick front and I undid my seatbelt so I could go get Shippo.

I opened the door and slipped out of the car. I was about to head towards Kim's house when I felt him grab hold of my arm. "I'm not dating her…" He said making me turn to examine him. He seemed very earnest, but I knew he was paraphrasing things. He didn't have to be dating her, for him to be_ with _her. Hell he was always with _me._ I nodded before walking out of the car and towards the house. I had around a month before we switched back, a month without Kikyo. I was hoping I could make him see my terms.

!

!

!

INU POV

I watched her ring the door bell then hug herself. She didn't believe that I wasn't dating Kikyo, for good reason too. I didn't want to think about it or talk about it. I waited for her to quickly pick up Shippo, but when the girl's mom witnessed Kagome she became extremely shock. I cursed inwardly forgetting that she was famous now. I let her talk for awhile before honking my car horn. She threw me a look and turned back around.

The mere thought of her having any relationship with any guy frustrated me to no end. It made my teeth grind and my blood heat up. I had no idea why. I thought it was just jealousy but I knew now it was something else. When she told me she was having an affair with Sesshomaru I literally felt myself lose it. I couldn't tell her that, I couldn't tell her anything. I turned towards the house again. Shippo's friend's dad was at the door now, and Kagome was in the middle of signing what looked like an autograph.

I honked the horn again making her look up and raise her pointing finger, telling me to wait. I rolled my eyes while I tried to divert my attention somewhere else. I hated thinking about things this serious, but I couldn't help it. Every time I thought of us going back home and seeing Sesshomaru my blood would boil. I didn't want her to be on my mind anymore. She turned away from the house with Shippo by her side. I hated that the first thing that was on my mind was how gorgeous she was. But she was always extremely attractive, even before we switched places.

She walked towards the car with a dazziling smile on her face. I leaned over opening the door for her. "I just signed my first ever autograph…" she said with that same stunning smile. I stuck both my eyebrows up in mock astonishment and her smile disappeared automatically.

"Hey is daddy home..?" Shippo asked as he climbed his way into the back seat. I looked back at him before ignoring him completely.

"Hey Kagome…" I said as she sat back down. She pushed her seat belt on then turned to look at Shippo.

"Yeah… your dad's home…" she answered making Shippo smile widely. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she was too overly nice.

"Hey Kagome…" I repeated again. She turned to face me waiting for me to continue on. I backed up to allow myself to make a 'u' turn. "I was thinking that maybe tonight… you can… you know sleep in your own house." I said and this made her look up at me in consideration. I was cautious of what I said in front of Shippo, but I knew she understood what I meant.

"Uh… why?" She mumbled a bit distraught. I could tell she didn't like the idea too much. She hated being home alone. I remembered the time her mom and dad went on that cruise for their anniversary and Souta was in summer camp. My mom sent me over her house to stay for that whole week. It was ridiculous how obtuse our parents were.

"Well because…" I said. I didn't say anything else as we pulled up to the house. I waited for Shippo to get out before leaving the curve all together. "I don't want to give Sesshomaru any leverage…" I told her. I drove down the neighborhood into a detached black gate separating the above average size houses from the full fledged mansions. She had a cheerless look on her face as she sat back in her seat. "Don't worry… I'll stay with you…" I told her as I looked up.

She rolled her eyes as she looked out the window. "Why are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked and I let the gateman give Kagome a steady look before letting us in. I drove down to the huge house at the end of the road and Kagome sighed as she saw a few cameras go off near it. "I don't want to go."

"Stop acting immature… what do you have to worry about." I told her. "I'll bring my stuff down here. You'll be fine." I said as we entered my old house. It hadn't changed in the front, but I felt a bit of nostalgia as I realized it was no longer really my house. I sat up as I entered the mansion's own domain. It had a gate around it, and I quickly put in the codes that had the door sliding open. "I'll drop you off…"

"Your mom said I can stay at your house… it's really my house so I have every right to stay." She said but I ignored her while driving the solid road down to the front. There were a series of limos around the front and a couple of cars parked on the side. I pulled up waiting for her to get out, but she never did. "I'm not leaving… when I leave tomorrow I'll be tackled by paparazzi."

"Kagome relax I'll be there…" I reassured, but she eyed me like I was lying. I waited for her to leave, but instead she crossed her arms.

"I can't believe you're doing this because you're afraid I'm going to have some weird affair with Sesshomaru… I shouldn't have told you anything."

"Yeah well I can't believe you're afraid of going into a house by yourself. Your eighteen… it's ridiculous." I turned the key into the ignition turning it off completely. We both sat there staring at the glass window just waiting for one of us to make the move. There was no way in hell I was letting her go back to_ my_ house. I promised I wouldn't say anything about the Sesshomaru thing, but I hated the idea of it. It made my blood scorch. I could already feel my teeth clench at the idea of her under him, or in any provocative position.

After awhile of awkwardly looking away from each other she finally decided to get out of the car. I watched her slide down and forcefully slam the door then stomp up the porch steps. "I'll come by a little later…"

"Don't bother Inuyasha…" she said while knocking on the door. I waited to see who would open it. Usually my parents left maids keys when they left me at home by myself. I was wondering if her parents would do the same. Luckily they did, an older woman opened the door and she slipped in without giving me a second glance.

!

!

!

KAG POV

I hated the idea of being in this house. It freaked me out. I hated seeing pictures I didn't remember posing for and all my parents' furniture in what should have been Inuyasha's house. It also reminded me of the night everything changed. We were in his living room playing truth or dare with countless celebrities when he hauled me upstairs and I made that wish. The thought of me being back in that room where he flew out scared me to no end. I hugged myself as I looked around the mansion. There was no mess like there had been during the last night I was me and he was him. Everything was tidy and in reverse. There were pictures of my brother's soccer matches and one picture of me at some party. A party I had never been too.

I wanted to just run upstairs but I couldn't. I remembered too clearly the tornado that swept everything away. It pained me to remember that tornado was because of me. When I was at my old house, which was of course no longer mine. I didn't feel too sad, now I felt horrible. A few random people wearing butler and maid clothing shuffled by me. I could tell they were ready to go for the day, but more importantly the way they carried small bags of luggage I knew they wouldn't be back tomorrow. They probably had the rest of the time off till my parents came back. That hurt me to think I'd be in this creepy huge house alone.

!

!

!

INU POV

"Why would you do a thing like that…I wanted to see my Goddaughter." My father said in frustration as he looked down at his dinner. I had told them I dropped Kagome at home, and they all seemed a bit disappointed.

"You should see her now…" My mom said as she pushed a bowl of biscuits in the middle of the table. "Ever since she got booed off that show, she's change. She's so much nicer." I looked up at that for a split second before grabbing my fork. My mom wasn't a good cook before Kagome's wish, and she still wasn't. My plate was filled with a sticky green goop thing. It was supposed to be soup but it looked and smelled like vomit.

I stole another look at Sesshomaru. He was reading some business article in the newspaper and had forgotten his food completely. Every time I saw him I got instantly mad, but of course I had to hide that from him. "Past the salt…" I said as he flipped the newspaper page. He pushed the paper down a smidge to look at me, then at the salt. I wanted his attention before I asked my mom a question. "Hey mom…" I said making her look up. "She doesn't really feel comfortable in that house all by herself. She doesn't want to wake up to paparazzi. She asked me to stay over for a while. Just until her parents come back." I side glanced Sesshomaru, and just like I suspected he was shocked. Well shocked for Sesshomaru. His face still seemed calm, but he was staring at my mom waiting for her response.

She sat down in her seat thinking things over. I didn't know how things had changed since Kagome and I switched lives, but if anything was the same. Then both our parents were still obtuse to anything me and Kagome did. Even if a magazine said I was seeing or cheating with anyone with her. They would assume the article was lying. None of them ever thought we had sex or did anything like that. They thought we were practically family, but we weren't. "Hmm… that's very sweet of you Inuyasha… especially since I know you too hardly get along." So our arguments hadn't stopped. "Uh okay, just make sure you come to dinner, and you get to school on time."

I nodded before taking a satisfied glimpse at Sesshomaru. He didn't seem moved by the whole aspect, but I knew he was thinking over something. I wanted to know what it was so badly. He thought over whatever it was for a few seconds before looking back down at his newspaper. "So Sesshomaru…" I said getting his attention again. What I didn't know was I had surprisingly gotten everyone else's attention as well. Obviously I and Sesshomaru talking to each other was taboo. He turned to nonchalantly glance at me, and I bit the inside of my cheek to combat the total hate and slight jealousy I was feeling. "How's Rin… is she coming by anytime soon…"

He shimmied gracefully in his seat. His shoulder never ever slouched. he just simply met my eyes directly. "Yeah she's coming by the last week of my visit." Izayoi looked very excited by this and she began a conversation with my dad. I only stared past them wanting very much to say something I shouldn't. "So… how's your relationship with that girl… the one who goes to your school?" He asked, but I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yeah Inuyasha… we haven't heard about Kikyo for awhile." I felt my stomach drop at that instance. Kagome could not find out about Kikyo. I hadn't seen her today. Miroku and Koga hadn't mentioned her. I felt my blood turn cold.

"Ugh we broke up…" I said before mistakenly pushing a spoonful of broccoli soup in my mouth. I spit it out instantly making everyone in the room look up.

!

!  
!

KAG POV

I asked the chef to cook me something before he left. I only did it because I didn't want to be alone. He had told me he made a series of food to last me the rest of the time my parents would be gone. They were in the fridge and then he left. I watched him leave with sudden nostalgia. I hated this cold house, I was about to leave when the door opened again. I thought it would be the chef, but it was Inuyasha with two duffle bags in his hands. I decided even though I was happy he was here. I still didn't want to talk to him.

I was sitting on the spiral stairs when he came so he saw me automatically. He dropped his bags on the marble floor and shut the door with his foot before striding very quickly towards me. He had hot determination in his golden eyes and I felt my stomach flip before standing up in my spot. "Hey Inuyasha…" Before I could finish talking he slammed his lips on mine.

I was supposed to be mad at him, but like always I just melted. Though I didn't understand why he was kissing me. I kept thinking of reasons, but I couldn't, soon I decided to stop withholding and just kiss him back. I let my arms hang around his neck and I kissed him fully, but before I could get my full fill of the kiss he ended it. It all seemed a bit bitter sweet to me, and I felt like a total fool when he pushed back and stared. "What was that for...?"

"Nothing…" He lied while turning away from me to get his bags. "It was nothing you just… you looked amazing. I couldn't control myself." He of course was lying. Whenever Inuyasha said something along the lines of a very good compliment he was hiding something even bigger. I decided not to argue with it. He looked around the room taking in everything. I was hoping he'd get shivers too, but he didn't seem like he was that fazed. "Tomorrow…" he said before turning to look at me again. "Cancel everything you have to do. I want to talk to Kaede… I want to reverse quicker." He said and I looked away from his gaze. We both knew that was impossible.

"I don't think that's possible." We had only been each other for a day and things were already starting to spiral out of control. I decided the kiss was lace with Inuyasha's egotistical jealousy and a tad bit of something else. I wanted to kiss him again, but I didn't say anything. I never did, the only way to get him to would be to make him even more jealous. "So I hope you didn't talk to Sesshomaru about anything. I told you I wanted to handle it by myself." His jaw clenched and I realized I had hit the nail on the head.

"No I didn't…but he's getting on my nerves. I wanna murder him…" He mumbled and I walked closer to him.

"Well yeah you should have seen the way he kissed me. It was like… "

"He kissed you…" He said interrupting me, and I realized how tense he had become. He dropped his bags on the ground and I sat down on the couch across from him. I knew better then to heat him up just for a second kiss, but I couldn't just out right tell him to kiss me. It would be unusual and weird.

"Yeah… how else did I find out we were having an affair." When I said that his face actually smoothed over. I had no idea why, but it made me a tad bit annoyed. I realized that for the first time he actually believed me. He believed that I had just begun having this affair now and it wasn't something that had been going on throughout even the switch that I was admitting now.

He grabbed his bags and started for the elevator. The same elevator we stood in that night everything changed. "Stay away from him…" He silently warned as he pressed the 'up' button. I watched him climb in and I followed. He moved his bags to the side to accommodate me. I didn't know why his sudden better mood made me so mad, but I hated it. I also hated myself for being the way I was. I shouldn't tease him just to get a rise out of him. That was so stupid and immature.

We didn't say anything, like always it wasn't awkward. It was just silent. The doors opened and it led out into a hall. "Inuyasha…" I asked as we walked a nice steady pace to the doors I knew were now mine. "You know you don't have to stay here… I'm sorry for causing a scene in all of this." I didn't want to glimpse up at him, but he was part of the reason why I was feeling like a fool. He was right I was eighteen. What was I afraid of?

"No… its fine… it feels good being back at home." He said as he opened the double doors to his room. Of course it was mine now and a solid lavender color. He looked around it and I knew how it felt to walk into your room, in your house, and not recognize your things. It made you feel so helpless. All the things that were so close to you were now gone.

"Yeah it felt great to be home too…" I mumbled as he dropped his bags. The bed was now a huge king size princess bed. With unusually long tickle me pink canopies hanging down from the top. There were actual collectable glass porcelain dolls of high price in a glass drawer. I didn't want to show it on my face, but I loved them. Those were the international collector dolls I used to collect. All186 of them were seated. I remember when I was fifteen only collecting twenty. I walked towards them as Inuyasha looked around at the dark purple carpet. The room looked like a Barbie dream house, and though I found it weird that at the age that I was supposed to be. I had a room like this, even now at eighteen I was completely over this sort of stuff. What was with _this_ world's Kagome?

Inuyasha picked up a Barbie doll on one of the tables and looked it over. "Really…" He mumbled and I turn to look at him before walking towards the glass drawer. I stared at all 186 of the dolls. Each of them coming from a different nationality and region. There were supposed to be a lot more, but they were discontinued when I was seventeen. I stared at them with a dopey look on my face, but I didn't voice it. "This room looks like it belongs to a seven year old." He said and I turned around fixing my face to agree with him, but I couldn't leave the glass set all together. I had to touch some of them. "Look at the bed, and oh the ceiling…" He said making me look up.

The ceiling was painted like the sky outside, but with lavender clouds. I loved it! It was too cute for words. Would I actually have a room like this? Hell no, I wasn't two anymore, but I did find everything extremely adorable. I was having those conflicting feelings again. It was like the fake Kagome loved it and the real me appreciated it. He laughed a little while walking towards the balcony. The balcony where he had flew out the first time. Without thinking I ran to block him.

"What are you doing?" He asked a bit spectacle. I didn't know why I just did that. I guess I was afraid it would happen again. I didn't know why, but I was. I moved away from the door letting him walk outside. He shook his head at the pink color of canopy that hung over the glass doors. "This room's ridiculous" he said. I felt my heart beat quicker, but no strange wind came in and grabbed him. Everything seemed normal so I turned towards the glass dolls. I grabbed the purple bejeweled key so I could open up the glass pantry. I opened it up as I heard the balcony door close and I grabbed the first one wearing a traditional robe from whatever country. I didn't care, I was going to touch and hug all of them eventually. "What's going on with you…?" Inuyasha asked and I turn to see him staring at me. I was hugging the doll like it was a puppy. "This doesn't seem like anything you'd like… where's your guitar…?" He questioned and I set the doll with care back.

"I don't like this stuff…" I lied while looking around for my guitar too… "I just… they're so cute…" He rolled his eyes as if he didn't believe me before walking towards his walk in closet. It was of course lined with a sluty-er version of my clothes. I watched as he walked in then quickly came back out. He had my dark red guitar in his hand expecting it for any differences. I would usually have the guitar somewhere special so I could stare at it before I went to bed, but for some reason I didn't much care about the thing.

I sighed while taking in my room. I hated this overwhelming feeling of comfort for something I didn't much like. I knew it wasn't the real me. I wasn't yet ready to tell Inuyasha about my conflicting emotions. I knew he wasn't changing personality wise so I didn't think he would understand. If this was the first day of our change and I was already feeling like this. Then how long would it take for me to crack down and become just like this worlds Kagome. I looked to the side spotting a black and red calendar. It looked so awkward in this fluffy room that it caught my eye. I walked towards it as Inuyasha set my guitar back. It was weird that I was the leader of a rock group but this was my room. The songs I sang in this dimension were a lot grungier then in my own world. Why was my personality a lot prissier? I looked at the calendar and crossed my eye brows. It had everything that I had to do this month written on it. Tomorrow I had some sort of press conference for an album. I looked through it finally getting an idea.

I pulled it down and turned the page to next month's calendar which was surprisingly full. On the night of Inuyasha's new moon; I had another performance on Celeb life at 12 in the morning for New Year's Eve. I looked around the room spotting a pen. I would write down on this date the wish I had to make and the time. This way I wouldn't forget. I felt someone watching me and I turned to see Inuyasha. "You're not doing that…" He said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want other people knowing when I change…" He walked towards me in frustration and I backed up. How else did he expect me to remember? "Where's that sheet of paper Kaede gave you?" He asked and I backed up from him not knowing what to say… "Where is it?" He asked, and I had no idea. "Well get another scrap paper and write it on there, but don't use a work calendar…"

"No this is better…" I told him. "This way we can cross off the days." I proceeded to write down the wish. I was almost done when the calendar fell abruptly from my hands… I looked up at him and he just sighed before turning the other way around and grabbing his things. "Where are you going…?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say home. I really didn't want him to go home.

"To the guest room…" He said and I watched him leave before following after him.

"You don't have to stay in there… you can sleep with me…" I said and I knew that wasn't me talking. It couldn't be. I never once encouraged sex with Inuyasha. He was the one that led me to it. I felt like slapping my hands over my mouth, but I didn't I just stood there staring at him, and he just paused in his spot. Did that mean that not only this Kagome had affairs, but she still had feelings for Inuyasha too? Wow she was even more of a whore than the real me was.

"Ugh… okay…" He said, but he still went to the guest room and dropped his stuff in it. He made a swift round about. "Let's go to sleep now…" He said while turning to leave. I felt my stomach flip, but I didn't argue with him.

!

!

!

INU POV

I looked around for my shirt before sitting up in my spot. The knocking on the door ached in my ear and I moved around Kagome's openly naked body to get around her. It had to be around 4 in the morning. Who could be at the front door at this time? I moved the bed's long pink and lavender canopy to the side before stepping out of the soft purple carpet. I felt someone grab my arm and I turned seeing Kagome face me.

She seemed half asleep as she sat up in her bed. "Where are you going?" She whispered, and I slowly pulled on my pants.

"No where… just to get something to drink…" I lied there was no way she could hear the knock from up here. Whoever was at the door didn't think to ring the bell. "Go back to sleep… I'll be up in a few minutes." She seemed to agree and I watched her lay back down before jogging down the stairs. The knocking never ceased and I grew more and more annoyed as I wondered to the front door.

I pulled it open before backing up in surprise. "Where is she?" The old woman asked. I looked down at Kaede not knowing what to say. She looked very concerned and shocked, but I wanted to know how she left her house in the middle of nowhere to get here. Did she take her broom? I laughed subconsciously before concentrating at the task at hand.

"Kagome?" I asked while scooting over to let her in. "She's upstairs sleeping… how did you get here…?"

"Never mind that…" she snapped while pacing in the foyer. I didn't know what to say or do so I closed the front door and locked it.

"Do you want me to get her…?"

"No… I must leave soon, but I have horrible news…." I stared at her waiting for her to continue. "It turns out that Kagome might be changing into you faster then I might have hoped… have you noticed anything different with her." I shrugged, but it was a lie shrug because I had. I didn't know how to explain it yet so I shrugged for lack of things to say. "Well I'm sure that's good… but I most warn, if Kagome gets your attributes faster, the faster she'll forget, the faster she forgets, the more you'll change, the more you change, the faster you disappear. You must try to get Kagome to stay the way she is faster and longer…"

"Wait how do you know this…?" I asked as she actually turned to leave. I could sense Kagome upstairs moving, and I wondered if that's what had Kaede on edge.

"Because I'm changing…" She said and I narrowed my eyes a bit confused. "I expected I would, but not this quickly… make sure she holds on to what makes her… her…" She turned to leave with that, and I watched her walk out the door. "Don't tell her I came… don't tell her what I said…" She said and she disappeared into the dark.

I watched her leave for a few minutes before closing and locking the door. I paused for a second thinking about what she just said. How was I going to make sure Kagome stayed the same longer? I tried thinking about things that she liked doing, but nothing came to mind right away. I decided I just needed more sleep. I didn't want to think that the reason why I couldn't think of anything was because I didn't know enough about her.

I walked towards the stairs ready to go up when I sensed her. I paused at the foot of the stair looking up. She was leaning on a banister. Her long black hair flew down her left shoulder and past the railing. She wore my oversize school button down as she watched me. "Hey who was that?" She asked and I felt my stomach churn. I didn't know if I was more taken aback by her appearance or the idea that I would have to lie to her again.

"Nobody…paparazzi." I lied as I walked up to meet her. She left the banister and headed towards me. "I thought I told you to go back to sleep?"

"Are we still going to Kaede's tomorrow, because I don't know if Myoga will let me?" She said as an excuse as she watched me get closer. I thought about that for a second. Remembering how stressed her grandma had looked. I didn't think she'd be up for a visit.

"No...I don't think so." I told her as I got increasingly close. I could make out her face better. Her dark blue eyes were filled with perplexities and I decided I was still mad that she didn't follow my previous order. "Kagome… you really should go back to sleep." I told her as I stood in front of her petit form. She backed up slightly to allow me more room. I knew I should have let her go back to the room but instead I slipped my arms around her waist making her pause in complete shock. "Who told you to get dressed?" I whispered in her ear and I could feel her lean closer to my bare chest. I subconsciously placed both hands to the hem of my shirt. I pulled it up gently waiting for her to show some sort of approval. She hesitated before lifting her arms up telling me I could in fact undress her.

I lifted the shirt over her head and let it fall freely to the ground. She hugged her naked form after that. I took it as an opening to kiss her fully; I bent over watching her face carefully. She had her dark blue eyes on me and I couldn't exactly read the emotion so I took it as lust. I let my lips crash into her but she didn't kiss back. She actually seemed reluctant to kiss me. I paused for a second taking another calculated look at her face. She seemed a bit solemn. I wondered why? "Hey what's wrong?" I whispered and she actually uncrossed her arms and placed them around my neck.

"Nothing…I was just thinking?" She lied. I could tell by the way she set her features. When Kagome lied telling by how big the lie itself was she went through an assortment of expressions. "I just… who was really at the door?" She whispered and I knew at that moment she had seen her grandma. I had a habit of lying to Kagome. I didn't know why, I just rather lie then see her sad. I pushed her arms off of me so she stood directly in front of me naked and all.

I had no attention of telling the truth. Kaede had came miles to give me that thinly veiled message. I was actually thinking that she probably didn't want us to visit her. I didn't know why but something told me that Kaede knew more then she led on. I believed that she didn't know a way to change us back, but I knew she knew other things, sadly I didn't think I wanted to know what they were. Seeing as I was afraid to know what they were, I was defiantly not going to tell Kagome. I looked her straight in the eyes: "It was just the paparazzi." I lied again and she narrowed her eyes.

She set them on my jaw line for some reason before rolling her eyes and turning. "Why do you always lie to me?" She asked while heading back to the room. I was shocked that she had read through my front, but all my attention was actually on her backside as she stomped in the nude back to the room. She opened the door and attempted to slam it behind her but I was right there. "What do you get for lying to me Inuyasha? What game do you win? We're in this together why can't you tell me who was here? She demanded. And I knew she hadn't exactly seen her grandma. She had probably heard the talking. Though I hated seeing her mad, I rather her mad then sad.

"Kagome I'm telling the truth it was just paparazzi." I lied while closing and locking the bed room door. She gave me an intensify look before sitting on the edge of the bed. I tried to direct my attention to another place. My eyes catching her electric guitar, I knew her acoustic was here somewhere.

"If it was just the paparazzi then why were you talking to them?" she asked and I looked back at her as I walked into her walk in closet. I came back in with her acoustic guitar in hand. "Inuyasha if it was some other girl I don't care. It's not like we're dating you don't have to lie." She said boredly and that got my attention. She thought I was with some other person.

"Kagome it's like four in the morning. Who would be here?"

"My sentiments exactly…" She said and I realized for the first time the holes in my lie.

"Hey look…I got your old acoustic guitar." I said changing the subject, but the way she rolled her eyes told me she wasn't interested in it. I thought back to what Kaede said and my stomach turned. Kagome loved everything music and instruments. Why all of a sudden did she not want to hug her guitar? "Your upset right… come play your guitar." I advised her and she gave me a very annoyed look before lying back down in the bed.

"The only thing that's going to make me less upset is if you tell me who was here." She said boredly as she mocked a very tired person. I watched her for a second before looking around. I spotted the dolls she was hugging. I remembered when she used to love those dolls, but now they were all in boxes in her attic. In this dimension she still loved them and since Kagome was changing to this dimensions Kagome I had to try and halt the change.

"How about these dolls?" I asked trying to see if that would get a rise out of her. "Do you want to hug them?" she looked up slightly and I realized she did want to. How very immature of her. I didn't comment on them instead I walked closer to her. "Hey Kagome…" I said as I took her in. she took one look at me and fell back into bed. She looked away in pure anger, and I found the action a bit bratty and unlike the Kagome I knew. Had she changed again? "Do you feel different? I asked and I could tell that got her attention.

"No…" She lied. "Do you?"

"You remember how you said before that we're in this together?" I told her and she turned slightly at that. "You have to tell me how you're feeling." I said seriously and she just stared. I knew she was contemplating telling me. "Come on don't keep it all to yourself." I told her and she sat up. Unlike the eighteen year old Kagome I knew. She didn't bother hiding her bare parts. She just let the sheets fall willingly to the bed. Half of me found the gesture exceedingly attractive while the other half felt a sudden nostalgia.

I took a long look at her bare rounded breast. Both nipples were hard and they rose up and down with the movement of her chest. She looked up at me and as soon as she saw me staring. She pushed the sheets up telling me not all of the old Kagome was lost. I had the overwhelming urge to bend down and kiss her but I had to stay on task. I waited for her to say something, but I could tell she wanted me to start.

"So do you feel different?" I asked but she didn't say anything. "I feel different." I lied. The only thing that changed in me was some of my physical attributes. I didn't have conflicting feelings like how I thought Kagome must have had.

"No... I feel the same. Why would you ask that?" She lied while staring up at me. She eyed my bare chest for a second and then began scooting in deeper. "I don't feel like talking about that though…" She said with an uncharacteristically sly grin on her face. It made me move closer to her, but I still understood that this wasn't how she usually acted. I bent over and she let her lips mold into mine. She seeped fierce passion into the kiss with the intent of one thing. I felt myself come closer and soon I was on top of her. I paused for a second as I felt her bite down on my bottom lip. This wasn't like her either. I wanted to stop her, but it was so hard to get a grip of my sensible side.

She let her moist lips trace down my neck before moving back up my jaw. "Kagome…" I said hoarsely wanting to get her attention. She didn't say anything she just nipped at my flesh furiously. I felt my words fade as she began toying with the buttons on my pants. It had me thinking that maybe I could ask her about her changing emotions after we were done, but I had a feeling that she wouldn't want to listen to reason later. "Kagome…" I said again as she attempted to pull off my slacks.

"What…" She whispered as she left the button to my slacks to rub the palm of her hands through my chest. I tensed up before adjusting myself off of her body. She sat up in disbelief. "What do you think you're doing…? She asked incredulously as if it was blasphemy to deny her of sex.

"We need to talk?" She crossed her arms in anger. She let her body lay limply on the board of the bed. "It's about the switch…" I told her but she still didn't budge. I decided the only thing to do to catch her attention was tell about Kaede's mysterious visit. I sat up so I could face her, but as soon as I did she turned her head to the left. "Your acting so immature… you don't usually act like this." I told her and that actually caught her attention slightly, but not completely. I could see a spark of realization run through her dark blue eyes. "Kagome I think you might be changing faster than normal." She didn't move at that. Instead she pushed herself onto the bed and attempted to pull the magenta sheets over her head.

"You can go to the guest room now." She said gruffly. "I can sleep by myself." She informed me. I found the double meaning in the sentence. I couldn't believe she was getting so angry just because I wouldn't have sex with her.

"Kagome…"

"I'm not changing…I'm perfectly fine." She snapped wanting me to shut up, but I knew better. I didn't move I just stared at her form as she pushed a plush crown shaped pillow over her head.

"Listen I didn't want to tell you earlier because I promised I wouldn't, but down stairs that was..." I paused thinking back to the conversation I had with Kaede, the distress I saw on her face. There had to be a reason she didn't want me telling Kagome, I didn't know what it was, but I felt as if I should heed her advice…"I think you should trust me Kagome…I can tell."

She tensed in her spot. Her back went rigid and the pillow slipped slightly. "Well what can you tell?" She whispered and I smiled softly to finally have her attention. I let myself slip down the bed so I was eye to eye with her when she turned to finally face me.

"Well a few things." I lied as I thought back to some of her mannerisms. I was a bit disappointed to admit that I couldn't pin point all of her changes. I thought back to just a few minutes. "Just the way you act. Like the fact that you like this room, and the dolls." I said and that made her finally turn. She seemed surprised to come face to face with me when she turned over in the bed. I waited for her to speak but she seemed a bit hesitant all of a sudden. "Come on Kagome, we're in this together…remember?" I asked and that made her look up.

She nodded slightly. She was trying exceptionally hard to avoid my eye sight. She stared past me to the door. I waited patiently and I could tell she knew I was getting a bit annoyed. I wasn't one to sit around for too long. She let her eyes roam towards mine before quickly shifting to the curtains of the bed.

"Damn it Kagome…" I snapped and I quickly shut my mouth as soon as it came out. "Look…I'm sorry… but can you please speak." She rolled her eyes then sighed obnoxiously.

"Okay so what if I said I have been changing slightly." I narrowed my eyes and she sat up in her bed a bit distressed. The look matched Kaede's to a 'T' and I realized why she didn't want me telling her anything. "Okay so I've been changing a lot… it's like I feel this way, but a part of me feels this way. It's stupid there's nothing we can do about it so why…"

"It's not stupid, the quicker you change, the quicker I disappear." I told her and that made her tense up in complete shock. "It's much worse then what we thought Kagome." I let myself slip off of the bed. I had to get a pencil or a pen. I looked around the girly room finding dark pink paper. "Can you write down all the changes you're having. I think we can prolong everything till the new moon if you do the exact opposite of your urges." She watched me as I plucked a pen from a pen bowl on the center of a desk. I turned to face her. She had both her hands hugging her legs in a classic Kagome position. It made me smile slightly. So she wasn't changing that quickly. There had to be something we did tonight that had her acting normal all of a sudden.

"It's like I have to try harder to be me… if I do something carelessly then I start slipping." She informed me. I nodded as I put the sheet and pen in front of her. She looked down at it but she didn't hesitate to begin writing things down. She pushed the sheets higher up so I wouldn't catch a glimpse of any of her bare flesh. It was a very Kagome like thing to do. I noted, even when she was trying to undress me before she kept the sheets perfectly intact on her naked flesh. "And today I named the two sides… see the new one is the fake Kagome, the real me is the real Kagome." She said as she continued writing clumsily on the hot pink construction paper. I looked around for some sort of book so her handwriting would actually come off as readable.

I tuned her out as I reached for a thin unused folder on her desk. I passed it to her as she continued to talk. She took the folder and placed it on her lap. She still had the heavy comforter over her body as she adjusted herself again to begin writing. I found it funny how secure she was being when we both knew I had seen every part of her body already.

She looked up thinking for a split second then began writing. After a few minutes she seemed done and she passed the piece of paper back to me. I rose up from my spot on the edge of the bed while looking down. Half of the words were in a bit of a scribble from writing on an uneven soft surface. "Read these out loud." I said and she looked up at that. "I can't understand your hand writing."

She seemed very uneasy about reading the list. I wondered why but I didn't comment on it. "It just says how I feel different like… like when we went to Kaede's house. I wanted a cigarette." She said and I took that into consideration. She continued telling me everything till she paused.

"What… what…" I asked as I made my way towards her. She shrugged suddenly as if it was nothing, but I knew she had a secret to spill. "Come on Kagome out with it."

"Well… promise you won't be mad?" She asked in an overly Kagome way. It made me smile slightly and she seemed to notice this. "Okay well… I sort of like Sesshomaru…" She admitted softly. I froze in my spot. Any trace of the smile disappeared completely. She seemed to notice my change in emotion because she shifted a bit and sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"What do you mean you sort of like him?" I asked not quite understanding. She shrugged in an overly shy way while I waited. I could feel my blood boil and I wanted to at that moment get up and just leave. Where I would go I didn't quite know, but I knew how I was feeling. It was a mixture of pure anger and a weird overpowering feeling of betrayal. I didn't know if it was betrayal on my brother or on her, but I knew I was feeling it.

"I don't know… I never liked him before, and I didn't even like him when you picked me up, but… when he kissed me I just…"

"Okay…" I said cutting her off. "Moving on…" I didn't want to know anymore about it. All of a sudden I was thinking this list was a bad idea. "What other feelings are you feeling?" I asked.

She shrugged momentarily. "I don't know…can we talk about this tomorrow I really don't have the strength.

"What if you change completely tomorrow?" I asked. "I have to know to do the opposite now so I'll be able to combat it." She didn't comment on that and I just openly stared at her waiting for a response.

"I don't feel comfortable continuing… I mean these are my personal feelings." She said and I studied the way she insecurely sat not knowing what to say. I wanted to comfort her but I was still upset.

"Well maybe you should have written in better handwriting. You wouldn't have to say it." She narrowed her eyes at me, and I only shrugged.

"Wow that was really a jerk thing to say." She stated. She watched me for a while waiting for an apology. I knew whenever Kagome wanted a 'sorry' for something that was minor she usually just stared quietly waiting. I wasn't planning on apologizing though.

"Come on Kagome… continue…" She didn't say anything. Instead she turned the piece of pink construction paper over. She began writing slowly on the sheet. I watched as lifted her knees so I wouldn't see what she wrote. "What are you doing?" I asked but she just continued to ignore me. "Kagome… Kagome…"

I waited a little while longer and she finally looked down at me. "I rewrote it." She said suddenly while passing it my way. "Now you can read it in the guest room." I looked up at her as she laid herself down and mocked sudden sleep.

Usually I would have started an argument with her, but I let it rest since kicking me out of her room for something as minor as insulting her penmanship was something very Kagome like, and I was a bit happy that she wasn't acting as unusual as before. I got off her bed while reading the list. She had separated the changes into columns titled _Real_ Kagome and_ Fake_ Kagome. I knew one thing that halted her aggressive changing personality. Talking about the change, it seemed to turn her back to the _real _Kagome. I was thinking that maybe somehow it caused her to become more alert and cautious, and that made her question her actions. She had said earlier that when she did things without thinking she usually realized she was slipping, when she was cautious she knew better than to act like the fake her. It was only a theory but it seemed to make sense.

I walked towards the door looking back at her as I opened it. She had her eyes opened staring at the opposite wall. I didn't think she knew I noticed she wasn't actually sleeping. "You sure you want me to go?" I asked she didn't say anything. She nodded instead. "Really Kagome…?" She turned to face me as I took a step forward. "I'm sorry about before…" I threw in and that got her to sit up.

"Okay than who was at the door?" She asked suddenly and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that sorry." I said and she laid back in bed.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha." I took that as my cue to go and I turned and left her room…

!

!

!

A/n: Sorry again for the wait. I'm a horrible person.


	8. maintaining feelings, I love you…

**Chapter 8: maintaining feelings, I love you…**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Kag POV**

The sharp ringing wouldn't stop. At first I thought it was a part of my dream, but all of a sudden I was beginning to realize that it was really a phone of some sort. I woke up immediately and began looking around. I spotted the pants I had been wearing last night. I picked myself from the bed realizing instantly that I was extremely naked. I hugged myself while dropping from the bed and grabbing the pants. The morning light shown from the balcony to the right, it looked to be around five in the morning. I grabbed the pants and pulled out the hi-tech cell phone from it. In huge letters it read Myoga, I put a hand through my hair whisking some loose disarrayed locks out of my face. I quickly pressed ignore before dropping the phone and looking around me.

The first thing that came to mind was to hide. I didn't feel like being whisked away by Myoga today. I knew I had promised him I'd be ready to go today, but the idea of trying to act like something I wasn't had me already mentally exhausted. I stepped over my clothes to the drawer sitting near the closet. I opened it up and quickly slipped on an overly girly pair of underwear. I then pulled out shorts and a hot pink tank top. I hated the way _this_ Kagome dressed. I quickly turned around making my way to the guest room. I didn't know what time it was, but I knew Inuyasha couldn't be at school yet. I hoped he was still in the guest room, I prayed I wasn't in this huge creepy house alone. I ran to my right and without knocking, busted into the door.

My heart beat ceased when I spotted him lying down sloppily on top of the bed. The guest room hadn't changed at all since the change. It made me smile suddenly and I decided I'd bow out quietly. I turned towards the door, but the thought of just being alone, in that altered reality's version of my room, with Myoga's steady calls made my spine crawl. In this room that hadn't changed, with Inuyasha sleeping peacefully was really the closest thing to my real life I had. I closed and locked the door while walking forward. I could see him shift suddenly at my movement. I quieted my strides as I climbed on top of the king size guest bed. I didn't wake him up, I just stared at his handsome face, his mouth was slightly opened and his face was angled in an awkward position. I didn't know why, but I had the unusual urge to kiss him. I thought about it for a split second before placing my hair on the left side of my shoulder. if I was really going to attempt it, I didn't want my hair brushing his face. I leaned over him pausing for a second to think over what I was about to do. It all seemed so ludicrous; I couldn't help laughing to myself momentarily. I decided that I'd actually do it, and I silently prayed he wouldn't wake up. I leaned in closer before closing the distance between us and kissing him ever so softly on his full lips. He moved suddenly as I backed up and I could see his ears flinch suddenly. I looked up at them then at his toned body, I realized instantly that he had changed again. His physique was as toned and muscular as it had been before the change.

He moved again and his lips closed as he began to wake up. I decided not to tell him. I didn't want him to be upset like he had been yesterday. His eyes opened revealing bright golden eyes. He first stared at the ceiling momentarily before shifting his eyes towards me. I smiled his way but he didn't do the same. "What are you doing here?" He asked and my grin disappeared suddenly. "I thought you were mad?" He asked and I rolled my eyes as he sat up.

"I just got here. I thought I should wake you up for school." I lied and his doubt turned into frustration. He didn't say anything for awhile and I just stared at him. I deduced everything about him that had returned to normal. I was about to say something along the lines of 'Myoga calling,' but I got interrupted by him...

"Did you kiss me?" He asked all of a sudden and I paused in my spot. He glanced over at me as he leaned himself on the bed's board. He watched the shock on my face and he sighed. "I sensed you come in. I was only half asleep and I felt you… someone over top of me… did you kiss me?" He asked again, and I knew he knew I did.

I shook my head as I angled myself away from him. "No… I don't think so. It was probably in your head." I said while trying to slip off the bed. I was going to make my move when suddenly he grabbed hold of my arm. "I hate it when you do that." I reminded him as I turned. He had a slight sly smile on his face and all of a sudden I wish I had never done it. I didn't know why I did it anyway. I was usually really good at suppressing my feelings for Inuyasha. I never led him on, or led him to believe I wanted to be more then that easy girl he could have at any moment he wanted. Even though I always wished I could be more, I could never fathom it, it seemed impossible.

"You did, didn't you?" He asked and I rolled my eyes while looking away. "You could have just woke me up." He said softly, and I knew what he was implying. He thought I wanted to have sex with him. Obviously that would be the only thing he thought a gesture like kissing him meant. Why would he ever think it meant something more?

I pulled my arm from him. "I have to get ready… Myoga's been calling me like crazy." I said while jumping off the bed. "And you should start getting dressed for school." I told him but he had at that moment laid back down on the bed. "Inuyasha…" I said.

"You know…" he calmly replied. He had his arms behind his back. It was a shockingly sexy notion that always displayed his nicely shaped biceps. I could feel my stomach turn at how defined they looked, he looked just like he did before the change. His jaw line was rigid, his physique restored, he was still missing that slight stubble he always seemed to have. It was as if every time he shaved he missed that area of his chin. "I don't get you…" He announced and I directed my eyesight somewhere else. How come he couldn't just get over it, so I kissed him? Was it really that big of a deal?

"That's because there's really nothing to get." I stated as I slightly rocked on soles of my feet. "You should start getting dressed now."

"I don't think I'm going today." He stated and I narrowed my eyes.

"You have to." I countered and he turned bright gold eyes my way.

"Why, your chemistry test is done."

"It's not about the chemistry test," I said. I let myself walk deeper into the guest room. "You seriously think because one chemistry test is done you don't have to ever go back. Obviously you don't get how school works." I stated and I could tell he was ignoring me. I hated when he did that. I sighed before crossing my arms. "Please just get dressed." I told him before walking out of his room.

I walked in my eerily girly room towards Inuyasha's Hi-tech ringing phone. I should have never kissed him. Why I did that I didn't know. I had to get a grip of my emotions, just because I was turning rapidly into someone else didn't mean I had to let my own true feelings fly out. I took a seat on the edge of the bed while pressing the talk button. "Hello"

"Thank God, where the hell have you been?" Myoga snapped.

"It's like five I was sleeping." I snapped back slightly. I sighed once I realized I was being a tab bit rude. It wasn't his fault I kissed Inuyasha while he was sleeping. "I'm sorry Myoga… I think I must have over slept."

"No don't apologize." He said after awhile. "Your finally sounding like yourself…Just be ready by 8 this morning, the limo will be waiting for you, it's taking you to the studio then at around twelve I'll meet you at the press conference." He didn't bother saying bye. He just hung up. It gave me the chance to check the time. It was 5:30, why'd he call me at 5 to warn me about something at eight I had no idea. I dropped the phone on the floor and stared ahead for a moment.

I was planning on lying back down on the bed when I heard a soft knock on the door. I turned to my left seeing Inuyasha. He had only a pair of red boxers on and a soft smile on his lips. The door to the room was wide open so I knew he was knocking just to get on my good side. "What…" I announced and he invited himself in. "I thought I told you to get dressed."

"Hey…" he said ignoring what I just said. He closed and locked my door and I quickly sat up in bed. "You're not mad are you?" He asked and I now knew why he came. Though Inuyasha didn't really seem to care about my feelings, he did care about my feelings _towards him_. If anything happened that caused awkwardness between us he was always there to make sure he could restore it to normal. "You know I hate when you're mad at me." He lied.

"Yeah right, since when have you ever cared about anyone but yourself?" I asked and he smiled handsomely.

"Don't say that." He whispered. I knew one of the things he wouldn't mention was the fact that I kissed him. If he didn't mention it, then it didn't exist, and if it didn't exist then we never had to have a conversation about where we stood relationship wise. I sighed loudly before pushing my head against a pillow. I could feel him creep closer to me, and I reflexively threw the sheets and plush comforter over my head so he wouldn't think to intimately touch me. I was in no such mood, "why are you being like that. I'm trying to apologize."

"Yeah really, in what way?" I asked before turning to face the closet and the balcony. "besides I haven't really heard a 'sorry' come from your mouth." I could feel him climb on to the bed but he just sat beside me and I thought maybe he really was here for something other than sex. "Inuyasha what do you want?" I asked but he didn't say anything. I waited awhile but he still didn't respond. I decided that I'd turn to investigate. He was staring at the blank big screen TV up ahead and thinking deeply. "What's up with you?"

"I'm back to normal." He stated simply and I crossed my eyes before taking in what he just said. He knew. I didn't have to hide it. He figured it out. "I don't know how much time that means for me." He stated and I thought that over for a moment. "If I do disappear early you think you could do this alone?" He asked and I could feel my heart break all of a sudden. At times when I thought the worse of him Inuyasha always seemed to do something that made me instantly hate myself. He seemed like the most selfish person on the planet but I knew that at times he could be the most selfless.

"You're not going to disappear." I told him as I looked up at him. "We've been over this, so what you're changing; today I feel more like myself than I did yesterday."

"Okay… you keep telling me I won't, but if I do could you?" He asked while facing me. I tried to picture myself going through all of this on my own. I couldn't even stay in an empty house on my own. I stared at him wanting to lie and say 'yes' maybe then he could have the peace of mind he deserved. "Could you?" He asked silently and I shook my head indicating 'no.' "Could you try?" he asked and I nodded. He stared at me for awhile before rolling his eyes. "Please don't cry." He stated and I flinched for a moment realizing that I was in fact crying. No tears had come out but I knew he could smell them before me.

"How can I? I'm the reason it's happening to you."

"Kagome I don't blame you." He said.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I don't blame you. I blame myself. Maybe if I had let you perform at my stupid party like I promised you wouldn't have made that dumb wish." He stared forward for awhile. "I'm not too afraid of disappearing; I'm more worried about you." He admitted and I felt my blood turn cold.

"How can you say that?" I asked while sitting up. "You'll be gone, poof, it's like you never existed." He shrugged suddenly as if there were worst things. I thought everything over and I felt as if I owed him something. After all of this for him not to completely hate me was big. I thought that maybe it was time for me to admit some things. "Inuyasha" I said getting his attention. "I did kiss you while you were sleeping." He stuck an eyebrow up as if he knew that. "But I had a good reason for doing it." I said and I watched his face change suddenly.

"What… I had a bug on my face?" He joked and I shook my head while trying to muster all of my confidence to admit how I felt about him.

"No… I did it because for as long as I could remember I've…."

"Kagome…." He said suddenly interrupting me. His facial expression changed and he shifted his body a bit further from mine. "Let's change the subject."

I shook my head for the second time. "No I really want to tell you this…"

"No…"

"What do you mean no?" I demanded.

"I mean I don't want to hear it. I want to change the topic."

"It's not about you changing, it's something completely different." I argued and he tensed up in his spot. It was at that moment I knew that Inuyasha knew exactly what I was going to say. He knew how I felt… I just stared at him in pure realization and he sighed uncomfortably before shifting in his spot. I looked away from him suddenly as I felt him slide off the bed. I didn't know what to think about the whole situation. I felt so stupid all of a sudden, to actually think I was hiding something. To actually think that maybe he cared for me.

"I'm going to get ready for school." He stated and I made no attempt to say anything. He knew not to try to get my attention; he was smarter than that. I heard him close the door before quickly getting out of bed. I walked my way towards the bathroom to my left. I tried extremely hard to set my mind somewhere else. Maybe if I didn't think about it I could forget it, but I could feel it creeping back into my main thoughts. I thought maybe if I got ready for the day I'd be able to combat it.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**INU POV**

**(Hour later)**

I adjusted the tie on my neck before hesitating for a moment. I put a hand through my silver hair. It was still a bit too long, wavy and disarrayed for my taste. It was one of the things that hadn't changed back. that was good for the time being. Kagome had seemed like herself as well. I thought about her for a moment and sighed before turning away from my reflection. I promised myself I wouldn't think about it. We had too much things to worry about, it wasn't the time or the place to talk about our relationship, and I didn't know why we needed to talk about it in the first place. Wasn't it fine? She was the one girl who didn't try to complicate things and she waited till now to finally try and talk about it.

I walked towards the bed pulling on my shoes. I tipped my wrist to the side looking at the time. It was around six thirty. Miroku and Kouga had already texted me on Kagome's phone. They said they were on their way down. I was wondering if I could get them to skip school, but Kagome was already crossed with me. I didn't want to make her anymore upset. I got up from my spot deciding to check on her. I walked up towards the door and as I pulled it open I changed my mind. I couldn't bring myself to see her. I decided that I'd just sneak myself out of the house. I'd meet Miroku and Kouga outside. I turned back around grabbing my bag and quickly leaving. I tiptoed past her door and down the stairs. I really thought I was home free but when I walked down the remainder of stairs I sensed her fully. I hesitated but I could hear her voice in the foyer. I decided to just face her. What was the worst that could happen?

"Hey…" I reflexively said. I was about to continue on when I took her in completely. She was on my phone talking to whoever was on the other line, but her outfit was what caught my attention. Her long black hair was parted and flowing done one shoulder of her hair. She wore a dark red form fitting mini dress with black fishnet stockings and black ankle boots. She hesitated for a moment before walking towards the leather couch and grabbing her black leather mini coat. She put the phone down and looked up at me. "Hey…" I repeated again and I half expected her to ignore me, but what she did was way worse, she just waved quickly and continued on. "So what are you wearing?" I asked while walking towards her.

"The only thing _this _Kagome has in her closet." She stated and I lifted my eyebrows.

"You pair that up all by yourself." I asked and she threw me look.

"What am I not capable?" She asked and I smiled while closing the distance between us.

"No…" I said while putting arms around her waist. She was facing away from me and I could feel her tense up. "You're very capable…" I whispered but before I could land a kiss on her neck she quickly bowed down and away from me. I smiled while she faced me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said but I knew she was lying. "You just scared me…I wasn't ready." She said and I crossed my eyebrows.

"Kagome…"

"It's nothing really." She said while moving away from me. She pulled on her jacket and pulled her hair to the right. I watched for awhile before wanting to mention something else but before I could she quickly closed the space between us and put her arms around my shoulders. I bent down suddenly allowing her to kiss me. It wasn't anything like I expected. It wasn't filled with passion like it usually was. Instead it was just the opposite. She quickly adjusted my tie before smiling gorgeously up at me. She backed up and I followed her as she walked towards the table holding her purse.

"So…" I said while following her. "Do you feel any different?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"In what way?"

"You know in what way." I said and she took the moment to think it over.

"I'm feeling fine." She told me and I surveyed her face as she opened her purse and got out a compact. She unscrewed the top of some lipstick and began to apply it. I opened my mouth to say something when the door bell began to ring.

I walked past her towards the door. "Really because you don't seem fine." I said while pointing my senses towards the outside. It was Miroku and Kouga, "Kagome…" I said and she swept her eyes towards me. I felt my heart sink momentarily before opening the door. Miroku squeezed himself between the small space and Kouga came after.

They both seemed in aw as they looked around the house."Forget school, can we just hang here all day?" Miroku asked while looking around the house. I followed his glance for awhile before landing on Kagome. He did too and as soon as he did he nudged me with his elbow. "Hot…" He whispered and I sighed before turning to face Kouga. He seemed to be as engulfed as Miroku.

"Shouldn't we go to school?" I said but instead they made their way towards her. I was about to say something but I paused. As soon as Miroku stood in front of her she dropped the compact and smiled widely. I then realized that nothing was wrong with her. She hadn't changed; she was the same Kagome as she had been upstairs. I walked forward meeting Miroku.

"It's Miroku, you remember right?" He said and she widened her eyes suddenly.

"Yeah, I remember…" She said and her eyes shifted to Kouga and she blushed slightly.

"Okay, okay, it's time to go." I announced while walking in front of her. She moved suddenly for a moment, and I quickly turned to face her. She looked past me and I sighed, "Can I talk to you?" I asked and she shifted to face me.

"Now you want to talk." She whispered and like a light bulb I knew what she was doing.

"Kagome…"

She sighed before turning away from me and walking deeper into the house. I followed her quickly. She walked into the dining room and took a seat at the front of the wide table. I opened my mouth to talk but before I could utter a word she began. "You can't have your cake and eat it too." She stated and I stuck an eyebrow up not understanding what she meant. She sighed before shifting her eyes somewhere else. "I know this probably doesn't mean anything to you, and I know you don't want to talk about it anymore, but I don't want to play this game anymore."

"What game Kagome…" I said cutting her off. In reality I knew exactly what she was talking about. She was right, it was something that I didn't want to talk about. She gave me a look and I shifted before pushing my hands into the pockets of my slacks. "Can we talk about this later…"

"That's all you can ever say."

"Okay fine Kagome do what you like." I told her. "Date who you like," she gave me a look and I decided to shift my glance somewhere else. She stood up at that moment and before she could leave I blocked her access and hurried out into the living room. Miroku was talking with Kouga and I grabbed my bag and hurried towards the door. "Come on." I called out towards them and disoriented they followed. I turned quickly seeing Kagome roll her eyes and cross her arms. I didn't know why it made my skin crawl to think of her dating someone. It just did and I wasn't the type to diagnose every emotion and feelings I had like she did.

"Okay so why are we in such a hurry all of a sudden?" Miroku asked but I just ignored him as I bypassed the photographers. The minivan sat in front of the mansion and I pushed my hands in my slacks finding the keys.

"I'll see you guys at school." I said and Kouga looked to Miroku as I unlocked the door and took my spot in the front of the car. I just had to get them both far away from her, especially Kouga, he obviously didn't know it, but I knew how Kagome felt about him…

**!**

**!**

**!**

**KAG POV**

I sat down staring into the blank wall in front of me. I hated him, he was such an ass. What was I going to do? As long as he was around I'd never get to be with anyone else. As long as he was around I wouldn't even want to be with anyone else. I stood up in my spot, I was going to head upstairs and take off this ridiculous outfit but before I could the door bell rung. I thought that maybe that was him. I turned around in my heels and walked over to the foyer. I opened the door without thinking and besides the steady flashes that shocked me; I was more surprised at who stood in front of me. He was on the phone at the moment and when he saw me he invited himself in.

"I'm working now. I'll call you later." He said and he hesitated a moment before looking me up and down. He seemed to like what he saw. "What did my brother do all night?" He asked and I opened my mouth hesitantly not knowing what to say. I was still so unbelievably shocked. He wore a suit but as he walked deeper into the house he took off the over coat and loosened the tie.

I watched him as he walked and while he folded and placed the jacket on the couch I realized why he was here. I didn't know exactly how I felt about it. He walked his way deeper into the house until he disappeared and I quickly locked the door and followed. For the first time today I had my first _fake_ Kagome thought. As soon as I got into the living room and spotted him sitting on the leather sofa the question forced its way out. "Are you worried about the Paparazzi?" I asked him and he looked up from his phone.

"No I'm not, there's a million and one excuses I could tell _her_." He said and I nodded but in reality I wanted to slap a hand over my mouth. Why did I just ask that? It was unusual. It was as if my mind knew something I didn't. I wanted to write it down and tell Inuyasha, but that required me talking to him. "How much time do you have?" He asked and I had to actually think that over for awhile before understanding what he meant. I was starting to think like the _fake_ Kagome as well.

"Until eight…" I told him and I felt my stomach turn. He rose from his seat that moment and made his way towards me. I actually wanted to close the distance but instead I quickly turned away from him. I thought over a few things. I had an urge to actually call Inuyasha and it was an accurate one. I knew I wouldn't go through with it. He'd just start needless problems. Did he even deserve to know, I thought back to what happened this morning and I turned to face Sesshomaru.

I smiled his way while feeling that uneasy feeling go through me. It didn't stop me from pulling off my leather jacket. I dropped it aimlessly on the floor. He took another look at me before smiling. "I like this get up." He said and I nodded while closing the space between us. I didn't know why I did it, but before he could even attempt to make the first move he bowed down and picked up the leather jacket on the floor. I crossed my eyebrows a bit confused. He quickly stepped away and buttoned it before setting it pristinely on the couch. "You know how I feel about disorder." He said suddenly and I just stared at him.

Though I knew that the real Sesshomaru was a bit too stuck up for his own good, I didn't know he had a case of OCD. He turned to face me again and I gave him a nervous smile. He didn't say anything though he just waited and after awhile I realized he was waiting for something. I didn't know what it was and I was beginning to feel a bit awkward. "Undress" He said and I instantly began to unzip my dress from the back. He watched momentarily before his phone began to ring. I thank the lord that I didn't have to do it in front of his face. I tried to think of an excuse for not wanting to do this, but every time I thought about it my thoughts kept changing, almost like there were two people in my head. I smiled his way when he looked up from the phone. The dress was off and I was carefully folding it and putting it on the cushion. I bent over and unzipped the ankle boots and placed them in perfect fashion near the couch.

_'Kagome what are you doing?'_ I asked myself as I undid the back of my bra. It loosened and as I thought over it I quickly began to hook it back on. _'Come on he's waiting idiot.'_ Something in me screamed and I let my fingers drop as the bra fell to the ground. _'Imagine if Inuyasha knew you're doing this?'_ I thought… _'Inuyasha's just a selfish ass; do you want him to be the only guy you ever sleep with?"_ I hesitated for a moment in shock. What the hell was going on! Was I schizophrenic? Sesshomaru had at that moment approached me. He picked up the bra on the ground and folded it.

"Come on Kagome…" He said a bit distraught.

"Sorry…you know what…" I covered up my exposed breast. All I wore now was fishnet stockings and a pair of pink underwear. "I don't think I can do this." I told him and I hesitated for a second wanting to leave but he grabbed hold of my hand.

"Don't be ridiculous…just make sure you pick up after yourself." He said as he closed the distance between us. I felt his lips quickly massage the exposed flesh on my neck and I quickly melted and though it obviously felt amazing, my mind was screaming to make him 'stop!' I could feel myself wanting to push him off of me but all thought froze as I felt his tongue touch and harden my left nipple. I could feel my knees give out and he quickly began unbuttoning the buttons to his shirt. He did it quickly and skill fully before letting it slide off and quickly rebuttoning and folding it. He pulled off his shirt and did the same thing. I found the whole thing weird and a bit of a turn off, but as soon as I took a look at his body shirtless my thoughts disappeared. "Go to the couch." He instructed and I nodded while walking my way over there. He met me there quickly and I started to lose track of all of my thoughts.

Both sides of me fought constantly and as he pulled off the stockings I let the thoughts conjoin and disappear. He returned to my lips and I kissed him forcibly as he took the time to undo his belt. I could feel myself warming up and between my legs getting progressively wet. He pulled off my underwear and replaced them with his fingers. My chest heaved upwards and I closed my eyes as my blood ran cold. I felt him fiddle with some of my most sensitive parts as he kissed my exposed nipple. He continued on until I felt myself about to lose it and before I could he quickly pulled off his pants. I let my gaze shift upwards as he did. I didn't know why I always did that, but every time Inuyasha pulled off his boxers I did the same thing. The thought of him made my heart hurt and I tried to think of something else but as I did I felt his warmth return on top of me and his lips return to mine. I didn't really kiss him back. I was making a big mistake. I suddenly wanted out. I lifted myself up, he took the movement as a sign to advance and while I tried to leave I felt him enter me. My heart stopped as a rapture of different emotions intermixed and I closed my eyes. I bit my lip and the first thought that came in my head was _him_… "Inuyasha…." I moaned suddenly and at the moment when he would thrust into me again he stopped.

"Who…" He asked and my eyes sprung open.

"What?" I asked as if I didn't understand what was going on. He stared at me and as I felt him ease out of me I sat up covering myself.

"Did you just call out my brother?" he asked I opened my mouth wanting to say something, but I knew he knew.

I looked away from him and I could see him shifting in his spot. I knew he was pulling on his clothes. "What does it matter, it's not like you're not cheating on your wife." I shot out and I knew that couldn't possibly be the _real_ me. Instantly I put a hand to my lips and as he pulled up his slacks he gave me a shockingly gorgeous yet devastatingly dangerous look. It was defiantly a warning and I watched as he angrily walked towards the couch and grabbed his button down. I looked away as I felt my self-esteem lower ultimately.

He didn't say anything the rest of the time. He just grabbed his phone and I felt a ping of regret play at my heart strings. It wasn't really my ping of regret, it was the _fake_ Kagome's but I sympathized with her. I knew how it felt to be the second choice. Even though she was second she was still losing him. I felt bad for her, but felt good for the _real_ me. "Well good riddance." I whispered knowing he'd hear. He didn't comment on it. He just quickly gathered the rest of his stuff and left. Moments later I heard the door slam shut and I turned in the couch covering my face…

**!**

**!**

**!**

**INU POV**

**(Hours later)**

"You saw her in that red dress though right… please tell me you did her last night?" He openly asked as I stared at the food in my tray. I ignored him. Miroku and Kouga had been talking about Kagome since we got to school. At first it annoyed me but now I was getting used to it. "Oh shit… there's your queen bitch." Kouga said as he put a spoon full of gunk in his mouth. I looked upwards seeing a girl dressed in a cheerleading uniform and making her way towards me.

My eyes widened when I saw her and I shot from my spot on the crowded lunch table. "Kikyo…" I said quickly and she stuck an eyebrow up. I instantly knew she was upset. Kouga laughed beside me as a few people moved in as if there was a show to see.

She looked relatively the same. Her hair was longer. It landed at the small of her back; usually it was to her shoulders. I didn't know what to say. I was in utter shock. "So I'm gone for a whole day at my grandma's funeral and you're already cheating on me." She said and I looked around not knowing what she meant.

"And what a good day it was… if only her grandma would die more often." Miroku whispered making a few other people laugh. I didn't know what to say I just stared ahead at her.

"Uh… I didn't….wait… what are you talking about?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about you promising to take that little slut in your chemistry class to the game Friday… you think I wouldn't find out?" she asked and I thought back to yesterday.

She waited awhile for me to talk and when I didn't she sat down in the open spot across from me. The lunch table I sat in was unusually filled with students, but that little spot across from me was always empty. It made sense now, it was her spot. I now suddenly understood my place in Kagome's life. Everyone stared at me because I was popular, and I wasn't the nice guy popular, I was the asshole type.

"You're lucky that someone told me you only agreed to go with her because she was giving you the answers to the chemistry test, so I forgive you." She said in a particularly Kikyo way and I gave her a solid fake smile before rolling my eyes. Kikyo and I were always off and on again, but to be honest we were usually on because I was away from Kagome and I wanted to have sex. At the moment in reality we were off, and I really didn't want to see her.

She stared at my tray of food for a moment and I looked up at her. "Do you want it?" I asked and she looked up at me in shock. All I could say to myself was 'please don't tell me she's a health freak border line anorexic craze person in this dimension to.'

"No… I don't want that, I'm watching my weight. The dance is coming up." She said and I raised my eyebrow in annoyance, yup she was just like she was in reality. She was always _'watching her weight.'_ "Okay so to make it up to me, are you taking me out Friday?" She asked and reflexively I answered her the same way I usually would.

"I don't know I'll have to check my schedule." In that moment Kouga elbowed me and everyone around me either began laughing or chorusing 'ooo.' Miroku was choking on his milk and I had no idea what the riot was about.

"Really…" Kikyo said and I didn't know what to say to that. She got up from her seat and before I could actually get up and comfort her like I usually did. (Kikyo wasn't someone you wanted mad,) she pushed my tray of food on my lap and I quickly moved missing most of the damage. She turned around at that moment and headed out of the cafeteria.

I brushed corn off my slacks. "I can't believe you said that." Kouga said. "Thank goodness that you did... she's a total bitch. Please tell me you're done with her for good?" I ignored him while picking up my tray.

"Imagine all the girls you could get in this school if you dumped her. Every girl here would love to date you." Miroku said and I just placed the tray on the table.

"If that's so, then why when I ask to borrow a pencil from one of them, they think I'm about to pull some heinous trick on them."

"Because most girls here don't think you're in their league. Come one this is elementary for you. You fuck Kagome Higurashi for crying out loud. She's a hundred times hotter than any girl in this school."

"Not to mention she's a star." Kouga said and I sighed as I stared ahead. It seemed like everybody in the cafeteria was just staring at me. "Listen you don't look like you're in a good mood, you want to ditch the rest of school. We can go to the mall, or just hang." He said and for the first time I appreciated their company.

"Please…" I said

**!**

**!**

**!**

**KAG POV**

"Amazing Kagome, it looks like your getting back to your roots; I don't think I'll have to edit any of this." The producer said and I smiled widely from my spot in the booth. Finally something I could do well in this dimension. I glanced at Sango who was filing her nails as Ayame chatted on her phone. I had learned that not only did they completely hate me. They also despised each other. "Well that's a rap." He said and I nodded while taking my leave. When I left I passed Sango momentarily and she smiled up at me. I paused a bit shocked.

"So Kagome…" she said. "What did you have for breakfast? Frosted coated talent?" She said while laughing and I rolled my eyes while passing her. Ayame actually took the moment to laugh at me as well. They hated me more than they hated each other.

I took my seat at the end of the row, as soon as I sat a comeback came to mind, and out of nowhere it forced its way out. "Yeah, you should try it. It's half off at your nearest convenient store; I know that's about your price range." Sango narrowed her eyes before rolling them. She then crossed her legs while Ayame lowered her phone to actually laugh at the expense of Sango. I checked the time at the head of the room realizing that it was about my time to leave.

I rose up and grabbed my leather jacket. I knew that the limo would be waiting for me. It had been there early this morning. I made my way towards the door…

"Finally we can get some fresh air; it was smelling like whore here for a moment, but you know what they say, once the source leaves everything gets better." Ayame said and I huffed while pulling the door open. I made my way out and down the stairs of the recording studio.

As soon as I got to the glass door at the front two large men came out to block my path. Outside was crowded with photographers; luckily the limo was extremely close to the building. I pulled the door open myself before the chaueffer could and quickly pushed myself in. It left the curve suddenly and drove. I laid my head back as it rounded the corner and took off into the main road. I had a sudden need to call Sesshomaru and I had no idea why. It made my stomach flip cause one half of me wanted to call Inuyasha as well. I didn't know which side was going to win but I quickly grabbed my cell and began to jot numbers down. As soon as I did I put the phone to my ear and I waited for one of them to answer.

"Hello..." I sighed while I thought over the voice on the other end. "Kagome…" He said and I let myself relax. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

"Far from it…" I admitted. I didn't know why but I felt instantly guilty for what I did with Sesshomaru. Not because I was helping him cheat on his wife, but because I was planning on hiding it from him. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Well I know what you're doing. You're in school… but."

"Actually I left school." He said and I thought that over. I decided I wasn't mad.

"Okay well I guess I'm not mad." I told him and he didn't say anything. " Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, no, why would I be." He said and I felt that guilt sink in again.

"Well can I see you?" I asked and we both knew what that meant.

"Yeah you can." He said quickly and I smiled momentarily. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm Supposed to meet Myoga somewhere, but I don't want to." I said and I could hear him laugh and I imagined his lips lifting at the corner like they sometimes did. "I guess I'll just come home."

"_My_ house." He warned meaning he didn't want me going to the house that was really mine. He was afraid that I'd see Sesshomaru.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." I said under my breath while knocking on the limo's separator. It went down and I put the phone down. "Can you take me home?" I asked him and he didn't show any type of emotion. He just nodded and I smiled while sitting back. I stared out the window for awhile until I could finally see my hand shake with the need to call him. I growled suddenly before grabbing the phone and from a memory not my own I dialed Sesshomaru's number. It rung twice than he picked up.

"This better be important I'm busy."

"I'm sorry." I said and I closed my eyes and winced. What was I doing? I couldn't believe I was letting myself do this. I didn't like him, I really truly didn't, but a half of me that really wasn't me, did and I just let that side over power me.

"For what." He said suddenly and I had to think it over with the other part of me to come up with an answer.

"Your right, I have nothing to apologize for. For anything you should be apologizing to me." I said and even I was shocked to be saying that. I shut my mouth suddenly and I waited for him to reply.

"Listen I'm really busy..."

"So what are you telling me Sesshomaru, are you not ever going to fuck me again just because I called out your brother's name?" the limo's divider went up by itself this time and I began to blush. It was as if I had no control over my own mouth.

"No maybe I'm telling you i don't want to fuck you because you've been fucking my brother." He said as a comeback and that part of me came out again.

"Oh really so your mad at me for cheating on someone whose cheating on me. So it's over?"

"I didn't say that, but at the moment I don't want to talk about this." He said and I could feel my mind begin steering up something else ludicrous to say and before it could I hung up the phone. I reflexively threw it on the other side of the limo and looked away from it. I hated the feeling of not having control of my own thoughts and feelings. It scared the hell out of me. I looked outside and I instantly felt more like myself. I began to recognize where I was going. I then began to realize something, when I was near and in talking terms with Inuyasha that's when I felt more like myself.

The limo began pulling up into our neighborhood and passing down my half to Inuyasha's unusually large side. There weren't any paparazzi from what I could see. the limo pulled up into the gates. I could spot the minivan and my heart began to pulsate quickly. He made the roundabout into Inuyasha's house and instead of waiting for the chauffeur to open the door for me I quickly opened it myself and ran out. I didn't bother taking the phone with me. I shut the door and ran heels and all to the front door of the mansion. I tried opening the door but it was locked and I knocked forcefully so he'd answer. He didn't and I had to constantly knock a few more times hoping he would.

I looked behind me wanting to get his phone but realizing that the limo had already left. I turned back around wanting to knock and when I did he stood at the door with a sly smile on his face. I knew at that moment he had actually been teasing me. "Not funny." I said while making my way in.

I closed the door and locked it as he turned to get out of my way. "I beg to differ… I was laughing…" He said before turning to face me and when he did I threw myself at him. I could feel him tense up as I hugged him. "What's that for?" He asked and I stepped back.

"I know how I can slow down the change." I told him and he waited for me to say it. "We just have to be together." I said and he smiled.

"How touching." He joked and I rolled my eyes. I instantly knew why I was mad at him. He didn't take anything between us seriously. I took off my leather jacket and dropped it on the ground and unlike his brother he stepped over it and followed me into the living room. It reminded me of this morning and I could feel my stomach turn. I turned suddenly making him stop abruptly, the big screen TV in the living room was on and I stared at it for awhile before focusing on him. I felt guilt pile in me and I didn't know if I should just run upstairs or tell him everything.

"Kagome…" he said suddenly and I just stared at him waiting. "I have some bad news." He said. He grabbed me by my arm and led me to the leather sofa. I followed willingly as he sat me down. "Listen I know you're going to be upset, especially because of this morning. And I've been thinking about it, and I know you think I'm always using you." He hesitated for a moment and then focused his attention on me. "I don't want to talk about all that emotional stuff, but I just wanted to say I can't date you." I felt emotions slip and I looked away from him.

"Why are you telling me?" I asked suddenly.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I just mean that it's not because I don't find you dateable, because out of all the girls I've ever dated you seem the most dateable, but one of the reasons why that is…is because you're not famous." I raised an eyebrow and he thought over his thoughts again. "You're not an air head who doesn't feed herself so she can fit into Barbie clothes. You're so much better than those girls, you really are." I stared at him not knowing how I felt about it. I knew he was just trying to repair us so we could be like we were before.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." I told him. "I get it, I'm not as pretty or as glamorous or you know…I'm not like the girls you date." I said and he shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I mean you're better, and I don't want to change that about you." I sat back in my seat and he sighed. "Kagome Kikyo's here." He said and I stared at him not knowing what to think about that. "She's here, and she's the exact same, but you know not rich." I crossed my arms and looked away from him as I let the disappointment sink in. "I know you won't believe me, because I've been telling you this forever, but you know I don't like her."

"It's never been about who you like and who you don't like Inuyasha, it's about who you're willing to fuck." I told him and he sighed in frustration before backing up from me. I stared his way before rising up from my seat.

He watched me for awhile and I could see the frustration set in him. "I don't understand why that's not enough for you Kagome." He told me and I turned around. That was the first time I had actually heard him admit that to me. "Why does everything have to be written down for you? Why can't I just… you know… why do I have yo make you my girlfriend."

I shook my head and I couldn't help the tears from escaping at that moment. "It's not that I need to be anything more Inuyasha, it's that I don't want to be second anymore. I'm second to all these girls that in the end you don't even like. You just date them because you think there attractive, you take them to all of these fancy places just so you can fuck them in the end and me… me you just come home, and you sweep me off my feet just like that. I'm the one that knows all your secrets, I'm the one that knows you the best…I deserve you more, and I'd be happy to just be your first choice. You know you wouldn't have to try as hard, I know what you like…I don't have to be your girlfriend. All I ever had to be was your first." I admitted and I could see the realization in his eyes.

"Then you go around and you make sure that you hinder every chance of me being successful and you stop any chance of dating I have. I go to school and no guy even tries to date me cause there afraid of either competing with you or me cheating with you, and if I get asked out once you're always there scaring them away. You're incredibly selfish… it's like you want me but you don't." I took the time to wipe the tears from my eyes and I stared away from him. "So everything that your telling me now is irrelevant." I paused for a moment. "Next time you want to talk maybe tell me how you're planning on changing my situation." I turned to go upstairs.

"Wait…" he said and I hesitated. I could tell he had nothing to say to that, but he just didn't want me mad at him. I knew he hated it when I was mad at him, and though there were millions of things to be mad at that he did, there were so many to appreciate. "I didn't know…you never told me."

"Because when I try you just over look it, just like this morning." He opened his mouth to come up with another brainless excuse. "Inuyasha I'm in love with you." I admitted suddenly and he left his mouth agate to stare at me. "I've been in love with you for the longest time, and I know that you know I've been. Stop ignoring it and lying to yourself so you can run around and do what you want." I told him and he shifted in his spot and looked away from me. I could feel all my pent up emotions releasing with those words. I was so happy to get them off my chest. I didn't care what he thought about it anymore, and I wasn't going to concern myself about that either…

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Okay weird way of ending it but I'll update soon.**


End file.
